Rumpleteazer's secret suffering
by BellaRabenstein
Summary: Rumpleteazer has vowed to keep her love for Mungojerrie a secret from everyone, especially him; But trying to keep love a secret is easier said than done...
1. My Woolworth Pearls

**My Woolworth Pearls~****Or otherwise entitled 'Rumpleteazer's secret suffering' part one.**

Rumpleteazer sat in the junkyard, five tail-lengths from her brother; fiddling with her pearls. Her pearls were her salvation, her friend; her distraction. She gazed at them quite often in the fortnight past; as she did today. Intently focused upon them as she began wiping specks of dirt and dust from their ivory glow.

Without a distraction; without my pearls to keep me occupied, everyone would know, Rumpleteazer thought to herself, a feeling so intense beating within her chest. A love nearly to strong for her to contain, as the pain it inflicted through her chest was like liquid fire shooting through her every time she saw Mungojerrie and his chosen mate together.

There was no one she cared for more than Mungojerrie, and as she looked up from her pearls to his calico form; embraced in the arms of another cat, shooting pains flowed through her arms and chest. How could you!, she wanted to cry out and shout; _How could you...be so happy... _She thought as dispair caused her head to drop back down towards her pearls. _Why couldn't you be so happy looking at me? _Hope that she would ever see that look on his face was her most cherished desire, the expression he made when there was not an ounce of sadness in his heart, when there was nothing that could be done to make the day sour. The best expression he had ever made was after a successful thieving of a well guarded stash, or when they had pulled the best practical joke they had ever thought up...Yet, it seemed those times with her could not compare to how happy he was in another's arms. That fact is what stabbed through her chest; caused fire to burn all over her body. Her eyes inflame from witholding forbidden tears.

_He deserves happiness..._Rumpleteazer had realized a fortnight prior, and so she had decided not to tell him of her feelings. mungojerrie knew she cared about him dearly, but a love that should never be felt for a brother was something he had yet to know. At the very least, Rumpleteazer hoped he did not know. Hoped he would never know.

Each happy giggle from his love that Rumpleteazer heard left her feeling cold and frozen. The icy pain which flowed from the spring of her heart would not cease no matter how often she pushed it aside and pretended that it didnt exist. Fire and Ice, over and over again. Hearing him flirt was the worst torture she had ever experienced, and as she clamped her eyes shut momentarily, pain throbbed in her chest and her knees became weak. _I can endure this! I must endure this, _rumpleteazer would chant in vain...as each day it became harder and harder to push her heart away.

Deep down, Rumpleteazer wished she could run away. To not have to suffer watching him be so happy with someone else, oblivious to her heart. However, she knew her brother would miss her terribly, and the happy look in his eyes would weaken. Even though rumpleteazer was sure his love's presence would soothe the loss. If she suddenly went missing, Mungojerrie would search for her. If she died he would be inconsolable. She could never leave his side; never free herself. The pain she would cause her dear brother was too strong for her to even imagine. Much less inflict upon him._ I would rather die than be a cause of sorrow._

So Rumpleteazer would stay by his side. For if she left the junkyard suddenly, the other cats in the alley would talk...or worse Mongo himself would suspect something was up and ask what bothered her. It was one thing suffering from her love, it was another to be looked down upon or pitied for it. How could she handle this if all the other Jellicles suddenly got quiet when she entered the junkyard, or tried to console her? _Please, leave me alone! _she wanted to yell. She wished beyond wish, that she could suffer alone.

For now, she was able to do just that. She didn't look unhappy, with her paws playing with her pearls and a preoccupied happy smile on her face as she pretended not to care. Pretending to be her old self. Giggling now and then when she got one whole pearl clean or sparkly; tail swaying pleasantly. Even though she was sick of looking at them.

Without her pearls, she would have to watch them with nothing to avert her gaze. Like a poisonious habit, she wanted to look at him so badly; which would surely be her downfall. All the sadness in the world was locked in her chocolate eyes. If another gazed too intently into them they would know she was not happy. Anyone who wasnt daft or blind would be able to notice her inner turmoil if she even hinted of sharing eye-contact. Her pearls saved her. Kept her eyes from looking.

Rumpleteazer would wait each day until he left with his mate, or until she and her brother were to go back home to Victoria grove to leave because she knew that leaving the clearing so she wouldnt have to watch them kiss would give her secret away.

The urge to look at Mungojerrie started to build again, and as she was sick of looking at her pearls she would surely fall victim to it. A distraction! Rumpleteazer thought as she reached for a nearby piece of string. Beginning to toy with it, she unintentionally swayed the white twine against her palm to form the letters m-u-n-g-o-j-e-r-r-i-e in one long sweep, one letter at a time. _I don't want anyone else. I wish he didnt need anyone else..._

Catching what she was doing, she flicked the string away and watched it float to the ground. With no distraction, she was unable to resist the urge. Lifting her head to look at Mungojerrie, she saw his happy, glowing, eyes and the pain in her heart momentarily ceased. She loved seeing him so happy. His bright face made all the suffering in the world worth it. Him being alive made each day wonderful. Him being happy, was her purpose in life.

_This is a gift to you, my beloved._

_For if it is her that makes you happy...than it is her you shall have. I will never come between you, or make things complicated by my feelings being known. Please be happy. That's all I want. Please keep smiling. Keep that shine to your eyes, that slow and pleasant tilt your tail sways to that only true happiness inspires. I'll go through the ends of the wilderness with no food or water for you. If I can do that, I can handle this. Because I love you...I will endure..._


	2. Your Pollicle Dog

**Your Pollicle Dog~**** (rumpleteazer's secret suffering part 2.)**

Enduring in silence, Rumpleteazer hoped that the pain in her heart would slowly subside. At times it did, inspiring her to keep holding on. Unfortunately, the price for her temporary comfort was that being around her brother caused her broken heart to sting more powerfully than it had before. As the weeks went on; hoping the situation would improve, things only got worse. Much worse.

Four days prior Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were returning to Victoria grove. Having spend a good portion of the night thieving and causing a general ruckus; a downpour of rain was imminent and caused the air to become thick with moisture and electricity. Deciding to take an alley off of the beaten path to avoid being caught in the storm, they had no idea that a group of homeless pollicles had made their home in the forgotten alley.

Rumpleteazer's paw steps were hurried against the stone pavement as she followed her brother through the shadows. Reflection of the moonlight that occasionally slipped through the passing storm clouds was her only source of light. If not for her currant feelings, she would have easily cradled her brother's hands in the darkness to see her through this shortcut. The situation being as such he had grabbed her paw without thinking much about it since Rumple didnt grab his; seemingly anxious to be home.

Rumpleteazer had only agreed to taking this shortcut because Mungojerrie had convinced her that a few weeks prior he had explored these alleyways. _He seems to know where he's going…_Rumpleteazer thought as she hastened her pace. Other than the promise of lightning, their paw steps against the stone, her own breathing, and her heartbeat pumping in her ears was the only things she heard. No London rats scurrying about near the piles of trash, no whistle to the breeze running through her fur and chilling her. It was deathly quiet. The slightest hint of movement in the darkness was enough to cause shivers to caress down her spine and make her shake.

Her grip on her brother's paw was loose as it was, but the cold shivering running down her right arm made it increasingly difficult to maintain a grip. _His hand is so warm_…Holding his hand caused her heart to flutter and her arm numb. Not paying attention, her hand slipped out of his and she started to loose her balance. In response, Rumple heard Mungo scoff and grab her paw again before her weak knees got the best of her.

Fear and her own excitement from being touched by Jerrie were enough to make her steps wobble and slow down. Bumping into a simple uneven stone in the pavement, she started to fall over face first. " Ahh!" Rumpleteazer gasped; dancing an awkward jig to stable herself on the spot. _Could you be any more of a klutz? _Rumpleteazer mumbled in her head once she stood upright and steadied her breathing as the adrenaline went through her muscles. Feeling foolish, she held her hands to her sides and walked ahead quickly as if nothing had happened. Her feet making a racket with her paws as she kicked the occasional can or pebble away from her. Had she noticed in the darkness that her brother had attempted to catch her before she stabled herself, she would not have felt so ridiculous. Mungojerrie was thinking about how his sister had resembled a fish flailing about when she was stabling herself and let out his chuckle of laughter. " Will you cram it?" she nearly hissed at him; but he kept chuckling for a little bit anyway. She was acting rather silly.

Rumpleteazer had one of those adorable bone structures that made her cute when she was angry, the teasing type of cute. Pouting angrily in disgust because she guessed he might be laughing at her expression, Rumpleteazer held back a grumble and walked faster. It really wasn't the laughter that bothered her. What ticked her off was that she was scared. The alley seemed to go on and on, and the lack of any sort of noise outside on a particularly dark and cold evening like tonight only added to the suspense. The last thing she wanted to be seen as by anyone, especially her brother, was a coward. It irked her how easily frightened she was. Kicking more cans and walking in a huff in the hopes of her anger masking her fear, she couldn't hear the irritated grunt of a waking Pollicle. The Pollicle lifted his head, eyes slowly blinking awake.

" Are you alright?" Rumpleteazer heard her brother say as he matched her pace easily. Her face still puffed up in an angry pout, she turned to face him while crossing her arms. Replying with an 'are you serious?' expression. As if ridiculing him for even considering that she wasn't. Up ahead was a break in buildings where a wire fence blocked the road from entry. As the roof of the buildings did not hide what small amount of moonlight shone; Rumpleteazer could see the fence quite clearly. It was not impossible for her and Mungo to climb, but the average cat might not be able to climb over it without risking serious injury. The idea of climbing it when she was so clumsy did not appeal to her.

Approaching the fence, she looked down at her paws in the gentle moonlight before the clouds covered it again. _Oh no! _Rumpleteazer exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. She had been the one carrying the bag! Anxiously trying to remember where she left it before her brother realized she had misplaced it, she looked up only to see Mungo dangling the bag in his right paw with a mischievous expression on his face. They were all for a good time, and weren't above pulling practical jokes on each other. Giggling her giggle at her brother, she patted her paw against his arm in a light smack. She was about to say something when her ear pricked towards the alley behind her. It could have been her imagination, but she thought she heard a dog's bark in the distance. She listened for a moment, then heard another bark; but from a different sounding Pollicle.

At hearing the sounds of thumping paws and five other different vocal's of barks, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie scurried towards the fence. Not thinking anything of it, Mungojerrie clasped his hand's on Rumpleteazer's hips. Later, she would recall that moment with a blush and fluttered heartbeat; but at the time being chased by pollicles was a more pressing matter. Slowly gripping her claws around the wire of the fence, Rumple made it towards the top before looking down.

Mungojerrie had begun climbing himself, and accidentally dropped the bag of stolen goods just as the pack of pollicle dogs reached them. When it seemed like Mungojerrie was debating going after the loot Rumpleteazer hissed loudly and yowled " Come on!" once or twice almost desperately. The idea of pollicles ripping her brother apart limb from limb, and having it be a possibility, was too much for her to handle; she shook with desperation. Relaxing slightly when she felt the fence shake because her brother was climbing up hurriedly, he leapt to the other side; gripping the fence with his claws and tried to put his paw through the fence as a crutch for Rumple to use to help her leap to the other side was well. One of the dogs began to clamp it's teeth on the bottom of the fence, to try and shake them off. Fear shot through every nerve in her body as she looked at the expression on her brother's face. She had never seen him so terrified before. Looking at him instead of the fence where she should be, she released her grip with her right paw, the shaking of the fence made her loose her balance and for a split three seconds, it looked like she was going to fall down to the awaiting pollicles below. Feeling jerrie's paw claw down on her arm, she yowled in pain as she caught the fence within her claws and stablized herself.

Jerrie's voice was aggravated by fear as she heard him call out phrases such as "move" and "come on!" hurriedly. Climbing up as quickly as she could, Rumple jumped just as the fence underwent a swift shake which sent her tumbling at an angle; knocking her body against her brother. Falling to the ground together, Rumple landed on top of her brother in an awkward position.

Rumple's stomach was pressed against jerry's with her left paw pressed against the inside of his lower thigh, right above his knee. The area just shy of her stomach but higher than her crotch was pressing in-between Jerrie's legs. Rumple didn't even realize that, as a few seconds later she stumbled more to where she was lying on top of him. Her left leg throbbed from pain, as well as her left ankle and her right shoulder from the fall; her shoulder having caught on the fence. not to mention her left arm was scratched from Jerrie trying to grab her earlier. The pain didn't matter to her. She hadn't been this close to Jerrie in quite some time. Feeling his arms start to fold around her; for one split second she thought he might have been planning to press his mouth against hers and hold her, but his arms gripped her waist to help her up in a hurry. Grabbing her paw with is, he ran with her until they were far enough away to not fear the dogs finding another route towards them. Stopping to rest, Rumpleteazer nibbled her lip and giggled at the mischievous idea which had bounced into her head. " That was close huh?" she said with another giggle, before looking at Mungo. Anxious to keep moving, he stopped and laughed in response. Escaping death was quite the accomplishment, no doubt about that. He let her sit for about five minutes; he seemed restless to get home.

When Mungo reached his hand to help Teazer stand back up, she fell back down in such a way to appear wounded. " My leg!" Rumple complained, looking up at her brother with her arms outstretched. Yes, she may have been using the experience to her benefit, but being held by him would make this day perfect; bad as it was.

Being carried towards home, Rumpleteazer was dreamy and content to be in Mungo's arms. A little breathless, she purred affectionately as the rain that had been threatening to fall began to sprinkle on the pavement. As they were a block away from their home in Victoria grove, Mungojerrie's mate was beside the gate waiting for him. Tantomile had been receiving a terrible image in the back of her mind all evening, and seeing her mate in one piece immediately calmed her restless spirits as she approached them with relaxed happiness. Which did not help Rumpleteazer's condition. _What is she doing here at this time of the night? _Rumple thought with a bitter spark of jealousy.

Forgetting all about Tantomile being in her and Mungo's life, the sickness began to shoot up and down her limbs; bubbling in her chest. Tantomile leaned in towards Jerrie, who was leaning in towards her. The first thought that went through rumple's mind was this: " shut your eyes! don't look, don't look!" as she clamped her eyes shut. She started to tell herself not to listen, but as she heard the kiss, her ears clamped down against her skull and the acidic bubbles in her chest rose from her stomach; the effects sending shooting pains through her limbs. She crossed her arms close to her chest in the attempt to try and stop the acid sickness from continuing to rise; to no avail. Just then it occured to her..._He wasnt hurrying home to escape pollicles, he was hurring home to Tantomile! _We _went through that awful alley so he could be with his mate thirty minutes sooner! _Anger built up in ber body, making her tail stiffen and puff up. _Does he not like being with me at all?!?_

Tantomile noticed that Rumple was behaving oddly. Why, she wasn't sure, but her aura was troubled. Deeply troubled. It was too dark for her to notice Rumple's poofy tail. Tantomile assumed that perhaps it had something to do with the outing. She was pleased Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were alive, but noticing Rumpleteazer's ankle laying only a little oddly, it occurred to her that she was wounded. " what happened?" She asked, and Rumple just commented as quickly as possible even though Tantomile had actually asked Mungojerrie. " Just fell on my ankle wrong. No worries. Can we get out of the rain?" Rumple snapped irritably, pretending to be upset about the weather to mask her pain in seeing Mungo and Tantomile together.

At that, Jerrie took Rumple inside and spent some time in another room with Tantomile explaining what had happened. Rumple heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but she soon fell asleep.


	3. Bliss

**Bliss~****(rumpleteazer's secret suffering part 3.)**

Ever since that incident with the Pollicles, Rumple had been staying home in Victoria grove while her brother spent his free time with Tantomile. Under the guise of a wounded ankle, Rumple had managed to escape being seen in public with her brother. When he was gone she missed him terribly, but she would rather be far away from him than to see him wrapped up in being with Tantomile. Just imagining how Jerrie spent his time with Tantomile stole away her appetite.

Deciding to go outside, her walking a little wobbly, she balanced atop of a wooden fence absentmindedly. _Could you be any more blockheaded? Imagining a moment that didn't exist! He's never going to look at you in any way other than a little sister_, Rumple scolded herself, jumping over a knob in the fence so she didn't fall over. Earlier this morning she had seen Mungo greet Tantomile outside the window. It was a kiss, and not just any sort of kiss. A deep; passionate kiss. Her stomach had been in knots all day because of it, and Rumple doubted she would want anything to eat all day. The urge to let herself expel her tears had been on her mind all day since then. Seeing that kiss, was a reminder that there was no going back now. It wasn't just a quick relationship…whatever feeling existed between her brother and Tantomile was no fleeting crush. It wasn't something they could easily turn away from.

There was…no hope for Rumple to entertain. Further proof that the moment she had 'imagined' could never have been. Crushed; devastated, she didn't know how long she could hide her feelings from him. Ever since that night, just being around him made her body shake. Or at least felt like it was shaking. She couldn't keep hiding it anymore, she was terrible at hiding things to begin with. _How could you assume you could just casually keep this from Jerrie? From everyone? _Rumple mentally kept beating herself up. If she stayed down, she wouldn't be happy. If she became happy, she would fall even harder when she thought of them together. Thinking of that kiss again, her limbs grew wobbly as she wandered atop the fence of an unknown yard. As she began to loose her balance, she started to fall off of the fence.

Eyes widening with shock, she yowled from surprise as she tried to claw the fence to keep from falling, but fall she did into a rather ticklish crop of grass. Adjusting herself to stand, but finding she was too lazy to move since the wind had gotten knocked out of her, it took approximately ten minutes of relaxing and trying to breathe before being able to sit up. Had she any idea what she had landed in, she would have leapt right into it. In the amount of time it took for her to steady her breathing, the scent of another herb in the grass had begun to take effect...

Hidden in the grass, was a batch of catnip. Feeling a playful easiness begin to creep into her body, she giggled. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy. More than happy, joyous! Ecstatic! Rolling around in the grass, she nibbled on some of the catnip to get more of the effects into her system. Spending an hour in complete playful bliss, she giggled almost the entire time as she daydreamed about Jerrie, forgetting about Tantomile, and all the problems her feelings for Jerrie caused. When she left, she took catnip with her, hiding it behind a red-berry shrub at a neighbouring house to her own. Rumple remained happy and cheerful for about four and a half hours. The playfulness wore off relatively quickly, but the effects she really cared about lasted a decent amount of time. Its not that her pain was gone; she just didn't care.

Every day for the next week, Rumpleteazer would sneak out while Jerrie was asleep, or when he was out with Tantomile, to fetch more catnip. Finding the bush, she noticed that she had nearly picked the crop bare, and it was best not to touch too much of the plant or it would die and stop growing. Taking a bite-full, she walked towards the Jellicles Junkyard like she often did after biting catnip. On this natural herbal remedy, she didn't have to try so hard to pretend she wasn't jealous. She didn't fake being happy. It was all a ruse, but it kept her sane. Kept her secret far better than she would be able to do without the catnip.

Unaware to her, Jemima had been watching Rumpleteazer for the past week. She noticed that Rumple had been in pleasant spirits lately, and had a slight suspicion why. Watching Rumple talk to nearly every tom with the understanding that perhaps Rumpleteazer had found a mate. Not seeing any of the toms in the junkyard react particularly interested except tugger, Jemima watched them closely; However, he couldnt have been her mate. Rumple barely noticed him. When she didn't take to his advances the way bombalurina did he lost interest in chasing her. Jemima watched Rumpleteazer be sociable with a few of the other cats; mostly Skimbleshanks her unnofficial godfather. When Rumple left the junkyard Jemima followed her, almost obsessed with finding out the reason of her unexplained demeanor.

Rumpleteazer was halfway home when she heard the paw steps behind her. Turning around, she saw Jemima and giggled before saying a fine 'hello' in a cheerful voice. _what_ _is she doing so far from the Junkyard? _Rumple thought, a slight hint of confusion on her face. The confusion dissipated almost instantly; as catnip meant she didnt have to care about anything. Jemima didn't wish to waste time, as she was a curious girl and didn't want to stray too far from the junkyard to find out something. Tilting her head, she looked at Rumple half serious and half playful.

" Are you…seeing someone Rumple?" Jemima asked, leaning in slightly to better hear rumple's reply. Now rumple, still feeling the effects of the catnip, debated this question in her mind deviously. _Oh this is good! How can I have fun with this? _She mentally giggled as she grinned at Jemima and leaned in close to Jemima's ear; as if to be secretive.

" Yes." Teazer replied. She could just let them sit on this lie; a good joke on her part. " who?" Jemima asked as she leaned in as well. Now Rumple, deciding not to be specific, said the first and last letter of her currant salvation: Catnip. In her playfully drugged state, Rumple had nicknamed it 'catmint'. So that was the herb's new name.

" Well his name starts with a C and ends with a T." Rumpleteazer meowed before giggling again and walking away with a bit of a strut to her walk. She had no idea that Jemima was going to rush home and spread the rumour that rumpleteazer was involved with Coricopat. as Jemima hadnt seen Rumple and Coricopat together, this could be a possibility! Being under the effects of catnip; Rumple didn't give a damn what the other cats thought for any amout of time longer than ten seconds. Not even for Jerrie. When the herb wore off, she nibbled more. when she ran out, she searched for more. Life had become wonderful again!


	4. Foreign Affection

**Foreign Affection~**** Rumpleteazer's secret suffering part 4.**

Three days after her little chat with Jemima, Rumpleteazer had stopped plucking the final leaves from the catnip shrub. Truth be told, the herbs barely elevated her mood because her body had become so acquainted with the herb that her body was starting to become immune to its effects. Unfortunately for Rumple, this meant she attempted to eat more of the herb in order to gain the same effects as catnip used to have on her system. which only stole her energy and made her ill.

Once her stash began to dwindle down to four miniscule little leaves, Rumple seated herself in the grass of her neighbour's house; just staring at her pathetic pile. _what am I going to do? Fall is almost over…the catnip shrub wont grow more leaves until the spring. _A cold feeling rolled in her stomach, as if she had swallowed ice cubes and the chills radiated through her chest and body as the cubes touched her insides and froze her stomach acid. The liquid in her stomach sloshing around the cold fluid as she laid down and nuzzled her cheek against the grass. The wet icy fire continued to expand the cold into her chest; her heart felt like bits of frost clung to the edges. Her own heart trying to beat its way through the ice, the pain made her grimace and press her paw to her chest in an effort to stop it. The feeling of not knowing what to do vexed her, started the cold in the first place. She felt so lonely and defenceless. Paws tingling, she sat up from the grass; ignoring the sloshing cold fluid in her stomach, before walking back to her own home and pushing through the cat flap. Jerrie had not been home in two days. Perhaps that's was what bothered her more than the lack of catnip. She had made plans to go to the junkyard today to politely ask her brother to return home.

_Its like he's never home. Victoria grove…is just Victoria grove when Jerrie is gone. Jerrie makes Victoria grove home_. Glancing at the white washed walls and antique vases and décor lining the corridor, the house was like a museum. Bland and boring. Rumple sighed as she pressed her paws to the cold metal step of the winding staircase, pausing for a moment to wait for the chills to leave her pads. _Have I done something wrong? We haven't stolen anything together or had any time alone in weeks. Its always 'Tantomile this' or 'Tantomile that'. Why is she so special? What makes her more fun than me? Does he even care if I'm lonely?_ Rumple thought as she climbed upstairs, her tail swaying absentmindedly.

Walking towards the bedroom she preferred to sleep in, she heard a noise from the study and stopped walking. _Hmm? _Rumple thought as she pushed the almost closed door a few inches to squeeze inside. The dominant human of her family was reading his newspaper on his thinking couch, a plate of ginger snaps was half eaten; a cup of freshly made Chamomile tea exhausting steam on the little plate beside the cookies. Hearing the noise of the pages turning, Rumple was only staring at the cup._ That smell…its so calming _Rumple thought, wondering if she lapped at some if her mood would increase, as the smell had already started thawing the cold frost on her heart. Leaping onto the coffee table, Rumple lapped at the tea for about forty seconds. The amount of time it took for her owner to wonder what the noise was, set his newspaper down, and lightly smack her bottom while mumbling an extremity and saying "you horrible cat, get out of my tea!" By then, rumple's throat was warmed and her heart was fully thawed by the warm liquid soothing and melting the ice cubes in her stomach. It wasn't catnip, but whatever it was made her feel much better than she had felt before; her mood was cheerful enough to give her the confidence to ask her brother to come home. Worst thing he could say is no, Rumple thought optimistically, giggling out of pride for having been naughty as she waltzed down the stairs with a happy lift to her tail.

The sunshine rolled down her calico fur as she walked to the junkyard. The cold of ten minutes ago no longer fazed her, and daresay Rumple thought the sun felt much warmer than it had been. Its such a beautiful day! Rumple purred, hearing the birds chirping in the trees, the gentle breeze blowing the scents of honeysuckle through her fur. Brightening her demeaner.

As Rumple turned a corner, still in a bubbly mood from her little stroll, a joyous strut in her walk; someone stood in front of her quickly; accusingly. Rumple almost hissed as the sudden movement, that was seemingly out of nowhere, frightened her. Fur standing on end, she licked at her limbs quickly to adjust her fur, her tail thumping against the ground angrily. Her eyelids lowered in a glare when she discovered who it was. " Tugger! What is it now?" She meowed, thinking Tugger was still mad at her for stealing his terribly made broken bagpipes with Mungojerrie a few weeks ago. _What did I do now? Who is he dating now…._Rumple wondered, trying to remember if she stole anything from any one of his favourite queens. Oh there were dozens of things, but trying to remember something of extreme worth and value…Rumple sighed as she had trouble remembering anything.

However, Tugger did something Rumple would never have expected him to do. Leaning forward faster than Rumple could cartwheel away, he folded his arms around her and squeezed her in a hug. " I'm so happy for you!" Tugger exclaimed before he broke the hug after another squeeze and folded his arm around her waist to escort her into the Junkyard himself. Rumple blushed slightly, for Tugger was a very attractive tom who most queens would kill to be held like this by. There was nothing sexual about it, Rumple assumed, so the idea of making all the other queens jealous would certainly make her day. Looking up with a bright cheerful smile, Rumple noticed that a great deal of the other cats were in the junkyard waiting for her. As if they were going to throw a surprise party and forgot to shout 'surprise!'. Rumple made a face. _What are they doing?!? Is today a special day? What is going on that I missed? _She thought perplexingly, her confusion growing with some of the other queens took turns giving her a hug. Of all the queens in the junkyard, since Grizabella had joined the heavy side lair at last, Rumple was the least likely queen to get a warm welcome. Jennyanydots wasn't in the list, which didn't surprise her. Had Jennyanydots given her a hug, Rumple would have been shocked since Jenny distasted their naughty ways and made no secret of it.

Skimbleshanks was sitting beside Jennyanydots at the way far end of the courtyard talking with her when he saw that Rumple had entered the junkyard. Unlike his usual skip when jolly, he ran all the way to her and squeezed Rumple in a bear hug. " Oh Rumple, I'm so happy for you." _Oh no, what did I do? _Rumple hugged Skimbleshanks back affectionately, her mood much more elevated from all the praise and attention she was receiving._ If only Jerrie could hug me too, _Rumple thought; her heart singing with the idea and setting her hopes on it. But as Rumple looked around, she could not see Jerrie or Tantomile at the Junkyard…_he must be at her house_. Jemima was the last to hug her, and did so while Rumple was looking around for Jerrie; Leaving her little time for the pain of his absence to sink in.

Squeezing her thin arms around Rumple's waist and purring her cute little purr, Jemima's tail swayed back and forth innocently as she looked up at Rumple. " We're all so happy you found a mate Rumple." Jemmy meowed caressingly, squeezing Rumple again in another hug as other cats meowed their complements in agreement, nodded, or sighed in awe of how adorable Jemmy was being towards Teazer. Even Jennyanydots was smiling at her end of the junkyard. Which only added to the feeling of panic beginning to send electric currants through her system. Ever since Rumpleteazer heard what Jemima said, her eyes had widened and the ice cubes had returned. The icy fire burning through her body again. S_he actually took me seriously the other day!?_ Debating if she should spill the beans and confess that she had just been joking, Rumple would have done so except that, well...everyone looked so happy. Rumple was being treated like a princess. Even people she did not get along with were being affectionate. Regardless of it being a lie, it felt so good. But all good things must come to an end.

Opening her mouth to confess the truth, Rumple was unable to make a sound as Coricopat, Tantomile, and Mungojerrie walked along the fence and leapt down to the junkyard. Coricopat was carrying a link of sausages around his body, holding one in his mouth from a little sneak theft that Mungojerrie had convinced them to go on for their breakfast. Jemmy, seeing them enter, had gotten very excited and frantically waved in their direction like a loon. " Ooh Coricopat! Look who's here to see you!" Rumple's eyes widened even more. _OH NO! _Rumple leaned forward to clamp her paw over Jemmy's mouth, but it was too late to stop her, and so she put her paws down then behind her back as nervousness spread throughout her body. She wasn't nervous about seeing Coricopat…she was shy from seeing Jerrie. His fur was freshly washed, and he had that crooked smile he got after a good day of thieving which made him look devastatingly handsome. A fluttering in her chest, she forgot about the situation and didn't realize she was blushing as she turned her attention to Coricopat; who still had a sausage In his mouth to hold the links over him, his expression bewildered and curious.

Jemima looked at Coricopat with a touch of glee to her innocent smile. She was enthralled, feeling like cupid himself. " Coricopat, I bet you haven't seen your beloved teazer for a while." _Beloved Teazer! _Rumple thought, thinking those were Coricopat's sentiments as well; for he almost chocked on the sausage. The other cats mistook it for him being nervous around his crush and giggled or laughed. Tugger snuck up behind teazer and quickly spanked the side of Rumple's bottom, which made her leap forward and bump into Coricopat. Both Rumple and Coricopat's eyes widened and their body's quiver from being so nervous. Tantomile was in complete astonishment, all smiles as she meowed in her 'sickeningly righteous' caring voice. " Oh Coricopat! I didn't know you liked Teazer! Oh this is great news. No wonder you were so bummed this morning." She meowed to her brother.

Rumple, hearing Tantomile meow, she couldn't help but look at Jerrie again. Distasting her pleasant meow with such a heated passion rooted in her heart; her disdain made it very hard for Rumple not to glare at her;She wanted to see Jerrie, and be close to him. Reassure Mungo she only cared for him. Seeing the hint of distaste and glare to Jerrie's eyes made Rumple's heart throb with glee herself. Now, he could have just had a lover's quarrel with Tantomile, or not liked how Tugger slapped Rumple's bottom to make her go into Coricopat's arms, or some other honourable reason…but Rumple's lovesick mind made only one conclusion plausible. _Is he jealous?!? _Rumple hoped beyond hope that he was, and assuming so thought: _Well, well, well…What do we have here? Jerrie darling. _Mischievous and scheming, Rumple didn't even hesitate when she folded her arms around her pretend lover and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. She felt like she was at a wedding when all the nearby cats cheered for her or sighed in awe of her and corico's 'happiness'. Right now, the possibility of Jerrie being jealous made her happier than she had been in months. _This is what you get for making me suffer the past season! No, no no….all my life! I hope you burn in the pain of watching me with Coricopat!_ Even if he was only jealous for a moment, it selfishly pleased Teazer and she smiled when she heard Coricopat purr. Taking the links of sausage from Coricopat as he was off guard; the thief in her taking over, she smiled as she took a bite of one and began to walk away from the group while holding Coricopat's hand. Just to rub it in more.

As they neared the corner, Coricopat squeezed her paw with his own, his body posture indicating that he was nervous and happy. _Ok, we've rounded the corner…now what? _Rumple wondered worriedly, not having thought the scenario through. " So uh…were mates now?" Coricopat asked her with those hopeful eyes and nervous smile which made Rumple's heart melt and bleed at the same time. Her stomach sickening at the idea of making love with Coricopat_. I have to break his heart…this isnt fair to him_ . Opening her mouth to say no, his hopeful eyes were just murder to imagine sadness in them. Taking a deep sigh, Rumple looked at the space between his eyes; to give the appearance of eye-contact since she couldnt look into his eyes without feeling quezy. Swallowing in preparation for what she was about to do, she meowed: " I suppose so." in as cheerful a meow as possible. Her mood was not sour, it was still elevated from the pleasant meeting, encouragement from the other Jellicles, and seeing her brother jealous. Not thrilled, she was only jolly enough to convince Coricopat; Who did not know her true nature enough to discern her hidden unhappiness. Just realizing Rumple had stolen the food meant for him, Tantomile, and Jerrie, he laughed and tried to take it back; only managing to steal one link in the chain. " I bet they're gonna be hungry." Coricopat said as he nodded his head towards the junkyard. Rumple hadn't had this much fun with someone for a few days, so she laughed and took another bite.

" Probably." Rumple said as she giggled again and took another bite. _Making Jerrie Jealous and hungry. This day just keeps getting better and better. _She thought, widening her eyes as a very naughty scene involving Jerrie kissing her passionatly popped into Rumple's head. The idea of him being so jealous that he kisses her desperately with ravenous need was very appealing to Rumple. Her life was even more wonderful, and she hadn't even had a speck of catnip today. _Maybe I wont need to take it anymore_ she hoped, smiling as she and Coricopat spent an hour of talking while they ate Mungo and Tantomile's food.

Thankfully for Rumple, Coricopat was far too shy to flirt or move to close to her. Taking a stroll together through the junkyard; Rumples idea, they strolled hand in hand as they walked around talking and getting to know each other. Corico had no idea that such a cute and sweet queen had a crush on him. He doubted any cat would ever crush on him, his shy nervousness seemed to rumple to be an indicator of that. _Its going to be very hard breaking his heart..._

Mungojerrie and Tantomile, Rumple eventually saw, were sitting in an offhand corner of the junkyard inside a tunnel. Though she would never admit it to him, Jerrie seemed very peeved and bothered by something. Her female mind going to work, she giggled and passed Jerrie her most seductive-looking smile, to try and rub it in that she was having fun with Coricopat. She didn't look long enough to see his reaction, but she assumed he would be frazzled by it. Sure enough, for that reason or another, Jerrie started to walk towards them from the tunnel five minutes later; His broad shoulders stiff and his fur frazzled from what looked to be irritation. _He looks pissed! _Rumple thought, giggling happily on the inside as she grabbed Corico's paw and clutched it harder, to try and see if he would get any angrier. It looked like he did, because he glared more. Almost smiling, then faking confusion, Rumple looked up at her brother from the pillow she was sitting on; tilting her head and making her cutest pout face.

" What's wrong Jerrie?" Rumple meowed with a hint of sarcasm, lifting her paw to her mouth and grooming her pad as if she wasnt truly concerned with his anger or what she hoped to be jealousy, than she actually was. Jerrie's mane puffed up, which was something that was barely noticeable that he did when he was holding in a growl or a hiss. She had no idea what was on his mind, only that Jerrie grabbed her free paw and pulled her up faster than she could move and away from Coricopat. " Were going home!" Jerrie said, not bothering to apologize to Coricopat as Rumple was practically dragged out of the Junkyard. But they didn't go home, he lightly pushed her onto a chair right outside the junkyard that was well out of earshot from the other cats.

Rumple watched as Jerrie crossed his arms and hissed a masculine growl. Rumple felt the trembling shots of fear trickle all over her body. Whatever Jerrie was mad about…she couldn't giggle at it anymore. The fun and games was over, and Jerrie looked like he meant serious business. He was so angry, that Rumple wished she could flee away back to the junkyard, just to avoid seeing the wild anger that was making his fur slightly messy from the static electricity caused by her body rubbing against his while he led her out of the junkyard. All in all, the effect made him look rather fearsome. Paws shaking, Rumple held them together and pressed her body against the cold fence, hoping her brother would stop being so mad at her, or at least explain why without yelling. But, sure enough, he yelled. Not as loud as he had ever yelled before, he had good self-control, but Teazer knew well enough how pissed he was, which made her eyes widen with bewilderment.

" What the hell are you doing?!?" Jerrie demanded as he crossed his arms again. Rumple didn't reply, his question wasn't very direct and she had not planned out what she had done, so she had no answer for him. She was too afraid to answer him, her tongue caught in her throat. But Jerrie wasn't finished talking. " Why are you doing this? You said yourself how ugly you thought Tantomile was, I heard you, and he is the spitting image of her. What, did you suddenly change your mind!?"

" W...w...ell-" Rumple started to say in a whimper, but her brother held out his finger as if to say 'not finished yet'. " I know you hate the fact that I'm in love with Tantomile. I know you hate it, but if your dating Coricopat in order to break his heart and ruin my relationship with Tantomile I'll never speak to you again!" _What?!? _Rumple thought, shocked and hurt to have even been considered of doing such a thing. Yes she had said Tantomile wasn't very pretty, but she had not said Tantomile was ugly; per say. She was just trying to dissuade her brother from asking her out, in a desperate attempt to keep him. " This is the lowest thing you have ever done Teazer! Do you want me to be miserable forever!?!" Jerrie further accused as his claws unsheathed like a human bunched his hand into a fist; each syllable stabbing into her heart repeatedly like a three inch dagger; over and over again. Tears welled up as the words her brother said attacked her, a sickness that had no temperature squeezing every inch of her body. A rolling dizziness as if she was about to vomit flowing all over her body. When this sickness passed her limbs, she felt like she gained twenty pounds and couldn't move, her eyes clouding over as the sickness reached her face and tears finally fell from her eyes.

Jerrie said something else that was horrible, but the water-like flooding sickness reached her ears as the only sound she could register was the sobs coming from her mouth; forcing her chest to convulse as fluid ran down her cheeks and a thick flemm-like saliva forming in her open, sobbing, mouth. Trying her best to stop crying, to keep from drooling, to not look so pathetic like the complete fool she thought she was; she heard her brother shut up, growl again, and kick a nearby can so hard it hit the fence with a loud crash. The noise sent shock waves through her body much like the daggers; her inner voice repeating bad thoughts such as _you're a horrible person! How could you do this to them? Jerrie doesn't give a damn about you! Coricopat is far too good for you! Why don't you crawl into a cave and die; no one would notice!He thinks you would actually do that! why did you bother hiding your feelings from him in the first place? Its all been for nothing! _After Jerrie kicked the can he stormed off, perhaps angry at himself for yelling at her so, or perhaps too mad to even look at her. Rumple didn't know why, only that Coricopat was talking with Skimble about what flowers Rumple might like and heading towards a garden when they saw Jerrie storm off from the end of the pathway and ran towards him before seeing Rumple. Shocked beyond dismay, they didn't think twice as they ran to Rumple.

Skimble tried to put his arms around Rumpleteazer but she pushed him away roughly and sobbed louder, her eyes clamped shut so she wouldn't have to see their sorry faces. Coricopat was too shy to do this, but he tried to hold her anyway. With her eyes closed, she hadn't expected that, so when Coricopat held her, so did her uncle Skimbleshanks and Rumple didn't have the emotional strength to keep pushing them away. Everything going on in her life up till this point, her love for Mungojerrie, his love for Tantomile, Mungo always thinking the worst of her, her torment the past season, everything which vexed her that had been built up and pented was being expelled in her loud; convulsing, sobs.

Skimble tried to squeeze his niece as she shook and wept, even when she tried to fight back. Sighing deep inside when his niece set her head on his shoulder and relaxed her muscles as she was held. Coricopat stroked his paw across Rumple's back as she cried, upset and hurt in the fact that the queen he had a crush on was so hurt and wounded. The fact that she was partway leaning on him in her emotional crisis was very endearing to Coricopat. This moment, though terrible, brought new charm to Rumpleteazer in Coricopat's eyes, and he leaned in and nuzzled his head into her neck affectionately. Rumple was so upset, she really didn't care about that, and let him do it. Even folding her arms around both of them to hold them back. Even after she stopped crying, she held them dear to her; unable to speak because she had sobbed her throat dry and her meow was cracked when she tried to mumble something that she couldn't. _Why…why did I have to try and make Jerrie jealous? Why did I ever do that? How could I have felt so happy to hurt him? Oh Jerrie… _Rumple thought with a sniffle, wiping her eyes on Coricopat's shoulder. Skimble saw that Rumple was done crying, so he had Coricopat help him to pick her up while he meowed: " How about you stay with me on the train tonight? Its just going to Bath and back, a few days away will do you some good." He suggested, and Rumple was too tired to complain. When she wasn't looking, Skimble nodded to Coricopat, basically wordlessly asking if he would come along. Coricopat was already smitten with Teazer, so he nodded without complaint and agreed to meet him at the station in an hour, to get something and tell his sister Tantomile so she wouldn't worry about him.

Rumple fell asleep in Skimbleshanks' arms. Waking up on a bed that was bouncy and shaky, as the train was moving. She awoke next to a warm body, not noticing the jasmine flower Coricopat had set beside her fall off of the bed onto the floor. For one split second, she thought it was Mungojerrie beside her and her heart sang in soprano out of joy; pulling the body into her before she realized the scent of the fur was not Jerrie, but Coricopat. She wasn't to saddened by it, but the bittersweet disappointment bit into her chest as she depressingly laid her head back down on the bed and tried to relax and go to sleep. Hearing rain spatter against the glass window, she heard barely any other noise except for the train moving against the tracks.

It might have been perhaps thirty minutes before she noticed that the clock said it was just six thirty pm. For some reason, Rumple had thought it was much later than that. Midnight. Sitting up, she stared at the nearly empty little room and tried to groom herself. The sickness in her body was just situated in her heart instead of overflowing through all her limbs and extremities. Which meant the sickness was much more concentrated, and her body felt like it weighed twenty pounds again. _Why did I agree to go on this train? How could Jerrie just let me go for days just like that? Why did he already leave me for days at a time without a care or word to me…I wish he missed me as much as I miss him. Jerrie. I love you. _Rumple thought to herself as she imagined his spicy scent and ginger calico fur against her body; imagining him in her arms. Cradling him to her like those nights growing up where they could just relax in each others company together without a care in the world. Like holding each other was all that mattered. _Why did that have to change…_

Rumple's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a little cart being pulled rather noisily in the corridor outside her small little room. The racket woke up Coricopat, who smiled when he saw her awake and sat up. Folding his arms around her and grooming rumple's cheek boldly to be loving and affectionate. Rumple didn't mind much…but she was secretly imagining Mungojerrie's raspy tongue grooming her. Like he used to. Seeing the door open, she saw Skimble trying to push a small cart with two cups of tea and a mouse on a little plate inside. Rumple hadn't ever been on a train with her uncle before, and she assumed he was trying to make the experience the best as possible. Perhaps in the hopes of her wanting to come again. This brightened up rumple a tiny bit, but as long as the bitter sickness of her broken heart remained, she would not be truly happy.

Skimble smiled and explained that he was still rather busy, but that he wanted to make sure Rumple ate something for dinner. Saying he would return when his shift was over when he had the time. Rumple was in no mood to eat, but Coricopat got the mouse and handed it to her before she could say no. Thanking both of them with a smile, she began to eat so that Skimble could leave, but could not finish the whole mouse. Coricopat understood, and ate what she didn't finish. Like a mate would. _Like what Jerrie used to do…_Everything reminded her of Jerrie, the tom she loved even though she shouldn't love him. She sometimes wished it wasn't 'shouldn't' but 'couldn't'. If she had never felt anything but sisterly love, she wouldn't have been feeling this. This wouldn't have happened.

Coricopat and Rumpleteazer snuggled on the bed for a while, all while Rumple was imagining Jerrie in Coricopat's place. He groomed her and kissed her cheek and neck, and for a moment Rumple thought he was trying to put the moves on her; so her tail puffed up and her eyes widened. _Please no!..._But Coricopat stopped then and just hugged her. Perhaps he sensed her uneasiness, perhaps he was just to shy to actually do it.

The train trip lasted four days. Two there, two back. The entire time was mostly spent with Coricopat. Once, while she was exploring the train by herself, she stumbled upon the store room in the back which contained the medicine cabinet and other such supplies right beside where the luggage cart was located. Thinking perhaps that there was something worth looking at or possibly stealing, she wandered inside and began to open cabinets and boxes. When she got to the medicine cabinet, it took a while for her to open the latch. medicine normally wasnt very interesting, but being cooped up on a train when you have run out of things to talk about would make watching grass grow interesting. Opening the box, a few different bottles fell out. skimbleshanks had been following her when he noticed her walk in this direction, as he knew she was a thief and didnt want her going into the luggage van. Walking in beside Rumple, Skimble meowed a "hello." before seeing the open medicine cabinet.

Rumple was surprized, but not afraid. she wasnt stealing anything. yet. Admiring one bottle in particular, she admired the shiny red gem-like pills in the see-through bottle. They looked like miniature rubies, and for a second or two Rumple considered what they might taste like. When skimble saw her reach for the bottle his eyes widened and he grabbed it first, putting all the bottles away.

" Thats poison Dear. For if the stationmasters daughter's catch me showing any sign of rabies or violence. Or any other cat traveling on the train who goes haywire." Skimble said matter-of-factly. Rumple nodded, now fearing the beautiful red gems and sitting back down._ I was that close to death _Rumple concluded, keeping her distance from the medicine cabinet. She appreciated Skimble coming in her and explaining this to her, as she left to go find Coricopat, she thought about the bottle for a moment or two before thinking of Jerrie again. A slight dissapointment overweighed her broken heart. She knew Skimble was watching her to make sure she wouldnt go in the luggage van. Yes she was a thief...but did he really think she would steal from him? _I would always give it back!_

On the night before they got home, Coricopat and Rumple were snuggling together, as Rumple had gotten over thinking of Jerrie when they just hugged or held each other. That seemed to improve Coricopat's confidence. Wanting this train trip to be the first of many romantic interludes in their relationship, Coricopat did something Rumple hadn't expected but knew would eventually happen. Leaning in, Coricopat pressed his lips to hers and caressed them with a slight pull as he kissed her and tried to keep kissing her in a deep kiss.

Rumple's eyes widened for a moment out of shock, but then she felt sick. Nauseated. The idea of anyone other than Jerrie kissing her made her want to throw up. If not for the fact that she cared about Coricopat she would have shoved him off. _What do I do? _Rumple thought, just then the idea came to her of how she could stomach a relationship with any other tom. _I have to pretend he is Jerrie. _Clenching her eyes shut and imagining Jerrie's mouth, she imagined his lips and his rough tongue as she pressed her lips back against Coricopat and slipped her thin tongue inside of his mouth. Pretending was not as easy as Rumple thought it would be. Coricopat's tongue was soft, not as rough as Jerrie's was when he used to groom her fur, his scent was calming. Not spicy, and the texture of his saliva was thick instead of a smooth and flowing. Another thing she remembered from when she and Jerrie used to groom each other. Kissing Coricopat frantically, to try and make the kiss enjoyable while it lasted, because the memory of Jerrie was slipping from her mind and she did not think she could be able to keep kissing him once she stopped thinking about Jerrie; Coricopat took this as needing him more and began to scratch his claws softly against her sides. His paws holding her hips as he tried to lean over her. Rumple parted the kiss immediately._ Now he really is putting the moves on me! _She didn't think badly of him, as she had lead him on. But she hated hurting someone she cared about. _Coricopat didn't deserve this, Jerrie was right, she was horrible. _A tear running down her face, Coricopat began frantically apologizing for moving too fast, but Rumple put her paw on his mouth to silence him.

" Coricopat…I cant do this. I'm so very sorry. You're a wonderful tom. Very wonderful, any queen would be very lucky to have you…but I cant keep doing this. I'm in love with somebody else. I know he doesn't feel the same, but until the feelings go I cannot kiss another. I tried, I really did, but I cant do it." rumple said in her most affectionate sounding voice possible. She wasn't crying on the outside, other than that one tear. Her tears were on the inside, rushing over her heart as she felt the bitter remorse of breaking Coricopat's heart.

Coricopat's eyes saddened and it looked like tears might have welled up, but then they stopped. He thought in silence for a long while, not saying anything or looking into Teazer's eyes. But then, he breathed a deep sigh and clutched Rumpleteazer's hand.

" I wont ask you who it is…even though I want to know. Jealousy is driving me mad as it is. But Rumple…I know I feel very strongly for you. I can wait for you to love me. I will wait whether we are together or not. If he loves you and wants you, then I hope you the best of luck for your happiness. But don't give up on me. Please. Still be with me? I promise I wont kiss you or-" Teazer had started purring halfway through his little speech. He was taking this so well, much better than she had hoped, and it showed how good a person Coricopat was. How could she not give him this chance? Especially if Jerrie never loved her. At least this way, she wouldn't be at Victoria Grove alone and waiting for Mungojerrie. She would have someone she cared about, a friend, there to talk to and comfort her.

This knowledge gave her comfort and Rumpleteazer put her paw on his mouth and meowed: "yes." This made Coricopat smile, and the uneasiness ceased. Cuddling together as they slept, when they arrived in London again, Coricopat hugged Teazer farewell, and Skimbleshanks invited her to have tea with Jennyanydots. To which Rumple accepted.


	5. Welcome Home

_(Please note, this chapter has mature content and should not be read if you are under eighteen or do not like innapropriate content)_

**Welcome Home~ ****Rumpleteazer's secret suffering part 5.**

As Rumpleteazer left Jennyanydot's home with Skimbleshanks; a harsh wind blew through her fur and chilled her. Breathing a deep sigh, she sat down for a moment and glanced up at the sky. The clouds covered the moon and stars, a low fog had begun to brew, and overall; the scenery depicted her mood. _Jennyanydots acted like she had seen a ghost! Like I was some viral plague come to steal her out of house and home_, Normally the thought would make her laugh, but every time she had something funny to say, she would always share it with Jerrie. _Would he even care? Is he even home waiting for me?_ The thought of going home to an empty house did not appeal to her. Yes her humans would be there, but the idea of spending time with them did not elevate her mood.

Skimbleshanks, who had been walking beside her, noticed Rumple sit down and turned to face her. " Is something wrong?" Skimbleshanks asked with a considerate tone. " No. " _yes_. " I'm just a mite tired is all." Rumple replied, sending her most cheerful smile possible as she stood back up. The questionable brow Rumple received indicated she had not fooled her godfather well, but he did not press the subject.

Walking for five minutes down the street in silence, when they reached the crossroads Rumple purred and rubbed her cheek against Skimble's in a farewell before turning towards Victoria Grove. _At least there is some good news._..Rumple thought with a giggle. _Jennyanydots wont ever ask me to tea again. _Imagining the queen's fur razzled and frantic as it had been today, Rumple laughed at how frazzled and puffy it would be the next time they met. _Wouldn't Jerrie laugh at that! _Rumple wondered, already acting out her impersonation of Jenny as she walked home, giggling at her own acting, and imagining her brother's chuckle of amusement. She was mid-giggle imagining her brothers chuckle when the thought entered her head: _he wont care, he doesn't have time for you anymore_. Rumple's bright and cheery mood dissipated and her paw steps grew slow and heavy. Going home by feel, as opposed to watching where she was walking, she heard a can kicked a few yards away; and her ears snapped up as fear tingled all over her body. _who's there?!? _Rumpleteazer questioned, looking about the shadows for signs of movement. Seeing a cat walking towards her in the shadows, she couldn't make out who it was, but a hope began to burn into her chest as she saw the figure approach her. _Jerrie?_ Rumple wondered as her heart beat harder in her chest, a warmth beginning to blanket her body as she rushed forward to greet the unknown figure.

" I haven't seen you in so long!" Rumple began to say, before the figure came into light, and the dark fur and face associated with it became recognizable. It was Coricopat. Bitter disappointment stung her chest and it felt like poison was running all over her body. As the poison flowed, she felt tears well up and she bit her tongue with a cry from the pain in order to bite back those tears she did not wish to show. Coricopat did not notice her expression in the dark, or so Rumple believed, and he smiled and leaned in to give her a hug. _Please no…_Rumple thought, the sensation of his arms causing nausea to rise from her stomach. Coricopat reminded her of a spider, his arms webbing her in his hold. She just wanted to be free whenever Coricopat held her close to his short-haired body, to get him off of her as fast as she could. _Jerrie, save me._

As Coricopat parted the hug, he tried to speak, but whatever it was he started to say Rumple interrupted him. _Why did he have to follow me? _Rumple thought, saying: " I was just on my way home." very irritably. Coricopat seemed disappointed, but followed her. " How about I walk you home?" He suggested, which made Rumple hold back a grimace. _Why does he have to be around me all the time? wasn't he happy with those four days on the train? Why couldn't he have been Jerrie. Why cant Jerrie follow me around asking if I'm ok?_ Rumple thought with a hiss as she walked home faster; eager to escape his company.

" Are you mad at me?" Coricopat asked, walking a little slower to see if Rumple would slow down so they could discuss the matter. Rumple; however, sped up to escape him while saying: " No" in a huff as she rounded the corner towards home. When Coricopat made no effort to follow her, Rumple breathed a deep sigh of relief before the twinge of remorse clouded her heart. _I shouldn't have treated him that way…Could I have been any more of an arse? _A pout covered her face as her anger disappeared to sadness. She had been looking forward to seeing Jerrie all day, and the one time she thought she saw him…it was someone else. Tilting her head up as she neared Victoria Grove, she peered into the windows of the house, seeing nothing except black shadows in every window say for the library. No doubt the dominant male human was reading a book with his tea and gingersnaps. That cheered Rumple up a little bit, but the knowledge that Jerrie was probably at Tantomile's house was a heavy weight on her heart, keeping her in a state of depression.

Nearing the house, Rumpleteazer walked through the cat-flap and neared the stairs. Hurrying up the carpet laced stairs she usually avoided, she scurried towards the office and peeked her head through the slightly opened door. _Is he drinking tea tonight?_ Rumple wondered to herself, her mood perking up as she saw a cup beside an empty cookie dish that still had steam rising from it. Her owner was holding the last two cookies in his hand as he turned a page of his book; seemingly fixated on whatever he was reading. Taking this as her cue, she scurried inside and prepared to leap on the coffee table when a piece of cookie smacked her lightly in the face; her ears rolling back from shock and irritation. " Not you too, get out of 'ere!" He shouted, not wanting his tea gotten into again. When Rumple saw her owner preparing to throw another piece of cookie she sped out into the hallway. Only then did her owner's words sink in. _You too? _Rumple thought hopefully, rushing from room to room searching for Mungojerrie. " Jerrie?!?" Rumple meowed every so often as she sped from room to room. Each room she searched that was empty gave her new hope. _Oh he's not in the bedroom, he must be in the nursery _Or_ if he isn't in the pantry, perhaps he's in the living room. _She ran all through-out the house calling for him, a happy excitement pulsating through her body as she hoped beyond hope of seeing him. Checking all his usual sleeping places, she remembered his tree in the garden and ran out, calling to him in the tree. " Jerrie?" Rumple repeated quietly…sitting down as the bitter truth sank into her system. _Jerrie's not home. _Holding back tears, she walked inside the house again and slipped into the extra bedroom that was converted into a cat room; complete with cat-trees and playthings beside the guest bed. Leaning into the edge of the bed, she pressed her eyes against the sheet as she began to sob. She was so sick of her hopes rising and dying, so tired of hoping. Spending about ten minutes crying, her back shaking with a slight convulsion as she sobbed, that she didn't hear the paw steps in the hallway.

" Rumple, are you alright?" Rumpleteazer heard, her head turning around in a heartbeat and her heart lifting to a happiness she could only describe as bliss. _Oh Jerrie!_ She thought, seeing him in the doorway. Setting down half of a roasted chicken he had stolen from a neighbouring house, his face was masked with an unreadable sad-looking expression and his arms were lifted as if debating whether to approach her or not. Rumple didn't care or notice Mungo's expression, or the fact that his front was covered in chicken grease. She hadn't seen him in so long, if she didn't hug him she would burst into tears again. Hearing his heartbeat pound in his chest, she nuzzled her face into him as the chicken grease slightly soaked into her fur. She wouldn't have cared if he came in drenched in mud, she just wanted him in her arms. Feeling his semi-longhaired calico fur against hers, smelling his spicy scent, and hearing that thick purr rumble in his throat; her heart raced from pure happiness as she felt his arms fold around her body.

It had been so long since they held each other, that feeling his arms around her waist was an odd and strange sensation that in the darkness she blushed and grew hot as she held in a nervous giggle. Pressing her cheek against his shoulder, she squeezed her arms around his body and opened her mouth. " Are you al-" Mungojerrie started to repeat, having seen her weeping, but his words silenced when he felt Rumple start to lick the chicken grease off of his chest. Rumple hoped her brother did not mind as she ran her slightly rough tongue against his chest over and over.

Adrenaline flooded back and forth through her limbs, encouraging her actions as she felt a heat begin to build through her arms and chest, flooding towards her breasts and other private areas. _He tastes better than I remember…_Rumple thought to herself as she closed her eyes and began to stroke her tongue over his neck; lapping one stroke to get rid of the grease, the second stroke to taste his skin past his fur. Deep down, she expected Mungojerrie to stop her, or declare 'I'm clean now' at any given moment. Otherwise she would have licked slower and taken her time, but if he knew the true reason she was grooming him, he might never let her groom him again. As she licked towards his ear, to groom his face, Mungojerrie buried his face in the crook of her neck; his rumble purr growing louder.

" I'm sorry Rumple. So sorry about the other day." He apologized, bitter remorse clouding his throat as he spoke. His words wavered in such a way that Rumple wondered if he was heartbroken. The tone was so endearing and pleasing that she had to hold in tears of emotion. She was so happy he felt so badly about what had happened; proof that he did care about her in some way. _Oh Jerrie, how could I stay mad at you? _She mentally thought to him as she pressed her chest into his and squeezed him; another coat of chicken grease sinking into her fur. Nuzzling her face into his neck again, she let out a soft and comforting purr, his purr rumbling against her skin as she purred back; rumbling their purrs together. Stroking her paws along his back, she leaned her head so that her lips were closer to his ear. " I forgive you." Rumple replied, her voice softened from the emotion in her chest, a hint of a gasp to her phrase as lust had already began to shoot through her body.

Opening her mouth to lick along her brother's chin; she watched his eyes close as he leaned forward and pressed his tongue to her neck; scraping his tongue across her fur. She stopped grooming mid-lick from surprise. Feeling his raspy tongue against her fur again was something she had only dreamed about, fantasized about, and it was happening. Even if it was for but a moment, the idea that her Jerrie wanted to lick her in some form was the biggest aphrodisiac she had yet experienced, and she closed her legs hurriedly so that he would not scent her or notice that she had gushed from arousal. Holding him close, rumple caressed her raspy tongue against his cheek; blushing when she felt his whiskers against her taste buds and giggling because it slightly tickled. Hearing her brother chuckle, she giggled louder from the unintentional encouragement. It seemed Jerrie was enjoying the experience, even though Rumple was sure he wasn't thinking anything sexual about it.

Out of nowhere, Rumple felt Jerrie's claws clasp against her arms near her elbow, gripping her. She had no idea that his legs were wobbly, and that he needed the support to bend without falling over. His back arched as he leaned down and groomed her collar bone, across her chest to her other collar bone, and the space in-between them from her neck. Because he was bent over, she could no longer groom him. She simply stood there with weak knees and shaky breathing as a heated blush remained beneath the fur on her face and her whiskers trembled beside her swollen, quivering, lips. It took all her effort to keep her body from shaking. _Jerrie you don't know what your doing to me! _She cried out in her thoughts, clamping her eyes shut when she felt Jerrie's tongue move up and down between her breasts to her stomach. He was just licking up from her stomach when she felt his tongue stop, and he did not move, as if mentally debating something or trying to stop himself. Rumple didn't move, didn't even think, she was just pleased that the room was pitch black, or he would see her swollen bust or scent that her body was physically ready for a tom. Feeling his hands shake from some unknown reason Rumple assumed was disgust she thought;_ Did he scent me? Is he holding in vomit? _She wanted to ask these things but she was not bold enough to ask him something so scandalous. Not knowing what to do, she just took deep breaths and swallowed, trying to stare strait ahead instead of down and looking at him.

After a long, awkward, pause Jerrie stopped shaking so heavily and chuckled. " I just realized how ridiculous were being. Were grooming each other when we haven't even eaten the chicken yet." Rumple laughed at that, and the awkward moment was over as her brother fetched the chicken and they shared his stolen meal. Talking a little in-between bites, Rumple giggled from the occasional joke and remembered her tea with Jennyanydots. " I had tea with the great gumbie cat." Rumple said while shaking her arms around her waist to make fun of how Jenny was rather tubby before she shed her winter coat. Jerrie chuckled, which pleased her, and she went on about how odd Jennyanydots had behaved around her. " She looked at me like I was the viral plague. '_you will bring a curse upon this house_'." She teased, trying to talk like Jenny and giggling when Jerrie made a mock shocked expression that looked just like Jennyanydots did when she got frightened. Smiling brighter than she had in quite some time, Teazer took the last bite of her half of the chicken, chewed, and swallowed it before saying in a 'prim and proper' tone: " Somehow, I don't think I'll be asked back for tea." before giggling. Perhaps not as funny as her previous joke, Mungo still slightly chuckled in-between finishing his food. Taking the bones to the garbage and setting them on the floor beside the can, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walked back towards the stairs leading towards their favourite room.

" Your in trouble now you know." Rumple said as she set her paw on the first step. " There's a trail of chicken grease from the door to our room that I'm not licking up." Rumple joked to try and break the uneasiness she felt. _Will he groom me again when we get back up to our room? Should I try and groom him? Will he hate me? Will he want to vomit again? _Rumple wondered, with no idea that Mungojerrie was considering the exact same things as they walked back to the room awkwardly.

Getting back to their room, Rumple leapt onto the guest bed and waited for Jerrie to leap up next to her. _Today is the perfect day_ Rumple thought as she felt the bedspread pull down as Jerrie climbed atop and laid down next to her. Deciding to be cute, and not-so-obvious, Rumple began to groom one of her paws before seeing Mungo do the same as she began leaning in towards his chest.

" Let me help you." Rumple meowed nonchalantly as she began to lick his chest. Mungo began to purr and nod before she felt his hot breath against her neck as he leaned in and lapped at her shoulder. This time Rumple was the one leaning down as she groomed Jerrie's chest and stomach. Licking his lower stomach to get the final grease off of her brother; she heard her brother's breathing rate change and felt the muscles of his stomach tighten up quickly. _He's grossed out, move! Stop licking!_ Lifting her head, Rumple did a quick re-groom of his chest. It didn't even occur to her to peek at the opposite direction and see if he was aroused or not. Leaning up afterwards and scratching her neck with her paw, she smiled as nicely as possible before saying " All clean?" questioningly, her head tilting and being unintentionally cute.

Rumple couldn't see Jerrie grinning in the darkness, not that it lasted long, but he nodded and meowed back: " Yeah, but your not." and sat up, his paws clasping her upper arms lightly again as he licked her neck and chuckled. " Your even messier than last time." Rumple could have imagined it, but Jerrie's voice sounded a little breathless or husky. Just hearing that unique and special tone made shivers run down her spine. _Stop acting so crazy! He is just a little tired is all… _Rumple convinced herself as she laid down on the human guest bed and watched her brother groom her. Well, what she could watch, she couldn't see his expression very well in the darkness. She just felt his rough tongue sliding over her fur and skin the way she had always imagined it. Sighing in contented appreciation.

Feeling Mungojerrie's breath on her neck again, with a hint of pant to it, Rumpleteazer cast it aside and turned her head away from him. What he was doing was making her body gush and her bust swell in arousal and she was trying so desperately not to think of Jerrie in sexual scenarios, but with what was happening she couldn't help it. Wanting to smack herself for imagining her brother on top of her, she bit her lip as she felt Jerrie's tongue on her chin, grooming her face. Occasionally she was a messy eater, so Rumple was half embarrassed to be licked on her face. Proof she was so messy.

As her brother began to lick towards her earlobe, Rumpleteazer felt warm shivers run from her inner thigh to between her legs, and back again before the shivers turned cold. If he actually lapped at her earlobe, she knew she would gush again; and she was already soaked and trying to hide it. Jerrie, your driving me crazy! Rumple thought as she acted before thinking and turned her head so that she was looking strait up instead of to the side away from him....Unintentionally making his tongue run sideways across her cheek to her mouth. Feeling his rough tongue brush over her lips was all it took for her bust to become swollen, as if she was cold, and her body to lightly gush between her legs again. Rumple's eyes widened from shock and she just stared into her brother's eyes. She couldn't tell in the darkness, but it seemed like Jerrie was shocked as well. Barely feeling his breathing against her fur, her heart-rate began to pulse. _Oh no! _Rumple thought as a slight panic filled her. She could smell her own sexual scent now because her body was so well lubricated that her personal scent was highly noticeable. _If he can't smell it, his nose is broken! _ She didn't know what Jerrie would think or do, so she just watched him with widened eyes, feeling warm fluid on her mouth from his tongue still being on her lips. It seemed like they were both frozen in one place; Immobile from shock. Needing to breathe, Rumple opened her mouth ever so slightly to draw in a breath, and that was it.

Jerrie moved his tongue back into his mouth and she felt his breath against hers._ Is his mouth open? _Rumple began to close her mouth when she felt Jerrie's paws clasp her chin and his mouth connect with hers. _Gasp! _His lips slightly sucked on her lower lip as they caressed her mouth, his claws coming out just a hint as if to keep Rumple there so he could continue the kiss. She was in such a state of shock that she didn't think or consider anything, not a thought passed through her mind as she clasped her arms around her brother and gripped her claws against his shoulder blades.; caressing his mouth with hers, sucking on his lower lip; Tasting his mouth. _He tastes so much better than I had ever imagined! _She tried to press her tongue into his mouth to further taste him, but he was trying to do the same and she blushed and made a sensual noise when she felt his tongue caress hers. Thinking she heard a deep grumble or sound from within Jerrie's throat, she pressed her paws to his back a little harder, as if desperate to keep him on top of her.

Jerrie's paws clamped against Rumple's waist as he nearly forced his tongue inside of her mouth, willing as she was. Panting against his mouth, Rumple felt his paws rub and scratch as he moved his hands up her sides almost to her armpit and scratch back down. All he would have to do is move his hands a few inches and he could touch her breasts. Each time she felt him lift his hands up, she hoped, whenever he moved them back down she sighed; which sounded like a moan. Slowly, each time he ran his hands up her body, his paws began to inch closer and closer to her chest as he suckled on her lips and tasted her; his body shaking with pent up need. Rumple thought out _No! _when she felt him part from her mouth, but he pecked his way quickly towards her earlobe. Sexual chills ran down her body then back up towards her private areas. _Great Everlasting Cat, what is he doing? _Rumple thought, having never experienced this kind of enjoyment before. Squeezing his fur between her fingers, Rumple tried not to give in to the sensations because she knew she would gush and spread her legs. " Jerrie…" Rumple whispered, her voice soft and breathless, half a moan, as she felt him wrap his lips around her earlobe and suckle. _Its too much! _she thought as she gushed again; her pc muscles quivering with need. Occasionally licking her neck up and down from her earlobe then licking back and sucking against it again, which increased the pleasurable sensations running along Rumple's ; tingling shivers. Unknown to Rumple, who was thinking her brother was just aimlessly kissing her, Jerrie was trying to make her part her legs for him, trying to get her to want him as badly as he needed her.

Feeling Jerrie's paws scratch back down her front and sides in one smooth motion, she didn't expect his palms to travel back up and squeeze her breasts. Gasping a moan loudly from surprise, Rumple panted as she spread her legs without thinking, an electric sensation running all over her body as she gushed again from the pleasure of the sensations. Jerrie wasted no time laying over her as he nibbled and bit down her neck and along her collar bone, before he kept moving down towards her bust. All while his thumbs pushed and pinched her nipples roughly; pinching and squeezing harder because Rumple's constant panting and moaning encouraged him. As he nibbled her collar bone and teased her breasts, Rumple felt him press his crotch against her own rather roughly. It hurt, but she didn't complain; which was encouragement enough. Rumple felt Jerrie's hands leave her breasts, leaving them cold and swollen, as he nibbled her collar bone and shoulder once more before kissing towards her breasts; all the while his claws scratched down her sides, over her hips, and to the underside of her inner thighs; spreading her legs completely as his raspy tongue ran over her nipple. His focus on her right breast as he pressed his crotch to hers, his right paw running along her newly spread thighs to beneath her bottom and squeezing her right bottom cheek roughly as he began tilting her hips to position her body just right…

Rumple wasn't thinking strait, she was completely immersed in the moment to the point where all she could focus on was the spasms of pleasure all over her body. Especially from her breasts and between her legs. _You can take me Jerrie._ Gasping, panting, and moaning seemingly all at once; her hands were scratched Jerrie's neck possessively. Gripping harder when he rubbed his crotch so roughly against hers. The only thing she thought at that moment was If he moves just a bit to the left, it wont feel so uncomfortable. So she stopped gripping his neck with her right hand and pushed on his left hip, shoving with more effort than she meant to in order to ensure she got his attention. He was stronger than she was, and having heard toms werent in the best state of mind when lustful, she just wanted him to look up at her so she could adjust her body. _Its like being rubbed with a rock._

Rumple's movement was so sudden and strong that Mungojerrie stopped suddenly and took a deep breath while clasping one hand on the bed; squeezing and ripping the bedspread as his claws pinched through the expensive fabric. His other hand covering his face, which she couldn't see in the dark anyhow, but perhaps he didn't know that. Rumple had been panting so hard, that she used this sudden stop of movement to breathe, and kept panting as she watched Jerrie just sit there as his body posture changed; making Rumple think he was angry or mortified. _Talk, reasure him! Kiss him again! Dont just lay here breathing! _Rumple thought desperatly, but alas she could do nothing but breathe.

Not speaking at the moment of truth, Jerrie took her push as a rejection. Without hurting Rumple, Jerrie shoved off of her and leapt from the bed. He was running out of the room faster than she had seen her brother run in a long while, though he looked a little awkward in his movement instead of fluid. Perhaps from arousal.

All at once Rumple's heart felt torn in two. _Why! Where is he going?!?_ Rumple thought as she leapt from the bed. Wot did I do wrong? Rumpleteazer wondered to herself as she ran after her brother with wobbly legs. Finding him standing at the end of the hall beside the stairs, his body was leaning into the wall and his shoulders were hunched up in guilt...Rumple couldnt help but feel a desperate urge to cradle him in her arms. She rarely ever saw her brother guilty. Over any of the naughty things they had done in their lives, even breaking priceless antiques, had not made him feel a twinge or regret. Never had he ever been that guilt ridden though..._Why is he?…_Rumple wondered, before the dark thought slipped into her brain and poisoned her heart; eyes welling up with tears as the realization finally took hold of her. _Tantomile! He…he was thinking of Tantomile while we were...! _A sharp pain stabbed her chest in a desperate attempt to prevent herself from believing the awful truth. No! Its not true! Dizziness clouded her vision like the grey static of the television screen fading out as her limbs grew too weak to keep running towards Mungojerrie.

Feeling her limbs throb as she collapsed to the floor, she felt the pounding footsteps of her brother running towards her; too dizzy to understand the first thing he said which was: "Teaz'ah! Are you alright?" all she could remember was his arms around her, his tongue scraping her forehead and cheek affectionately until she opened her eyes. Reassured once their glances exchanged, she saw how miserable he looked; it was that look he had when she had almost fallen from the fence to the awaiting Pollicles. That look as if he was looking death in the face. _Don't look that way, I'm here. I'm alright. _Rumple thought, too weak to speak as she touched her palm to her brother's cheek and caressed it. Giving her most loving and affectionate smile towards her brother; trying to bottle all her love for him and express it as she looked into his eyes.

Taking a deep sigh, Jerrie nuzzled his face into her neck and took a deep breath. A deep, relieved, breath. Nuzzling into her, she felt clutched to him like he was afraid, and she was the teddy bear. Feeling his breath against her ear, she heard the words: " I'm sorry…I'm so terribly sorry." before she was set down on the carpet rug nearby as gently as possible. Rumple thought the moment had healed things, but then she felt Mungojerrie's arms leave her body. _Wait!_

Mungojerrie headed towards the stairs with a melancholy expression on his face and an angry thump to his steps. _He's still leaving? _ Cold desperation sinking in, Rumple called out for him loudly: " Jerrie! JERRIE!" almost screaming her yowls in vain as she laid there on the floor; waiting for him to come back. Tears that had been held back expelled from her body as she sat on that rug, knowing he wouldn't be coming back, knowing she would be alone in this house. Even if he was only gone a few hours, it would feel like forever. _What does he have to come back for when he has Tantomile? He just lost his control…he is a tom after all. He doesn't need me…_Rumple thought over and over until she had fallen asleep against the damp tear-stained rug.


	6. When we were young

**When we were young~ ****Rumpleteazer's secret suffering part 6.**

The next thing Rumple felt was the breeze flowing through her fur. Well, to be honest she couldn't feel the breeze. She felt a weightless swelling in her stomach that she associated with the wind. The weightless feeling in her stomach that happened whenever she felt the invisible touch against her skin as her fur was ruffled. The icy touch chilling her lips like a gentle kiss. In her mind, this wind the calico queen thought she felt was warm and comforting. The wind of a summer day blown in from the ocean; heated by the sun.

Opening her eyes slowly, white clouds dancing in the sky; bright rays of the golden sun flickering through gaps in the clouds as the white fluffy material swam across the sky. The light was so bright for her tired eyes that Rumpleteazer had to blink several times for the full picture to come into focus. _Where am I? Why do I feel so heavy? _The calico queen wondered as she became aware of how numb her body was, warmed by the afternoon sunshine flowing down and caressing her skin.

Vaguely aware of her posture; arms outstretched as far as they could reach, her legs slightly parted, the calico queen just kept staring at the sky. To tired to move. To heavy to lift a thing. For some reason, the fact that she felt numb and paralyzed didn't phase her. Mostly, what bothered Rumpleteazer was that she felt so lost. Completely and utterly lost. Not even a thought passed through her brain that she had an answer to. It was as if…she had no memory, and yet at the same time knew everything. She had the knowledge, but everything had stopped making sense. _Where am I? _The queen wondered as she kept blinking, kept feeling the wind through her fur. Nothing in her mind made sense…even the statement 'where am I' was strange and confusing. Just laying there, she stopped trying to think as she just breathed in and out, feeling her lungs contract with air. Feeling her chest quiver as she shakily breathed back out. Rumple didn't know how long she laid there, staring at the sun, but after a long while darkness covered the sky.

The darkness was a head coming in-between her face and the sky, blocking her vision. It took a while for the face to be recognizable, but eventually light came back into focus and the calico queen looked up to see the equivalent of a ten-year old Mungojerrie. Worry crossed on the young tom's face, the tip of his tongue protruding out of his mouth, he kept staring into Rumple's eyes while mumbling things.

" Teaz'ah are you alright? You fell out of the tree. Teaz'ah? Teaz'ah!" each word the queen knew by heart, knew what the sentence meant, and yet she couldn't understand him. She felt so…powerless and stupid. She couldn't even remember the tree, or hitting the ground and having the wind knocked out of her. Nothing. Like her brain was a cloud. _I'm here Jerrie. What's wrong? _She thought, her brain not operating from her head to her mouth; unable to speak. Feeling her brother's paws on her cheeks, he leaned in close and groomed her face. At the time, being so young, Rumple thought nothing of it except sisterly love and affection. His grooming stimulated her muscles back to life enough for her to blink, gaze into his eyes, and maintain contact.

That being enough for the young tom to know his sister was alright, Rumple felt his small arms pick her up and carry her inside the house they lived in before Victoria Grove. His paw on her back in such a way as to embrace her close to him, press her cheek to his heart. Smelling his spicy scent, Rumple was comforted. Even though things still didn't make too much sense, she could feel her brother's heartbeat against her face, his fur tickle her nose, his paws holding her in his arms, and she could think of no safer place.

Sped up images of being carried into the house by her brother, set down in their cat bed, and snuggled against while he groomed her passed through her mind. It seemed like he groomed her for hours, being in such a dreamy state. Not having private areas or perverted thought, the kitten tom licked her everywhere. Thinking of things from a child's point of view was so much different than being an adult and watching the memory with new eyes. Seeing a memory of the past, standing there watching her and Jerrie together as kittens, was refreshing and heart-warming to Rumpleteazer. Who watched this past story with the same fire one felt when thinking about Christmas.

When the memory began to blur, the queen felt heartsick and distraught. _No! Please, let me keep watching! _Rumple thought as the vision faded to nothing and blackness flooded over her eyes. Feeling nothing again, confusing blurring through her brain as Rumpleteazer felt something warm and hot against her mouth. Whatever fluid was being pressed against her mouth unsuccessfully, ran down her chin and fell down her neck over her breast; warming her nipple before the heat left the fluid and chilled her. Gasping then, as more fluid was being pushed into her mouth, she swallowed quickly to prevent from choking. Gasping again, she opened her eyes; feeling a hand cup her cheek and neck, to lift her so that she wouldn't choke.

* * *

Light flooding into her vision, she distinctly saw Jerrie on the rug beside her on the floor; worry masking his face even though a slight crooked grin formed on the edges of his mouth. _What am I doing on the floor? _Trying to move Rumple felt the scratchy material of the rug scrape against her bottom. Realizing what was held to her mouth was a cup of chamomile tea, she reached her arms up and gripped the cup in her paws, slowly drinking it. Allowing the hot fluid to soothe down her throat as she slowly swallowed. In reality the calico queen had fallen asleep quickly due to another fainting spell, and had only been unconscious for about ten minutes. Enough time for Mungojerrie to brew some tea and come back upstairs.

The tom was looking into her eyes now, his body pressing against Rumple's as he laid on the rug beside her. Tail swishing with a contemplative look on his face. " You've been out for a few minutes. " He meowed in a concerned tone; not mentioning what was in his head. Of how his sister had called out for him in her sleep, how she had meowed out pleadingly for him to stay with her. For a long moment, he just stared at Rumple, who stared back at him while she slowly drank her tea; unsure of what to say to him._ I thought…he had left_. Rumple thought as her memory had fully returned to her. She felt so silly now, he had just gone downstairs to get her something to drink and she had assumed he had run to Tantomile.

Not knowing what to say, foolishness causing her heart to feel heavy, Rumple stared into her cup. There wasn't anything but the last bit of tea left in her cup, so Rumple moved the cup around in her paws to watch swirl and kiss the edges of the china. Entertaining herself to keep from speaking. Catching her doing this, Rumple assumed, she looked up as Jerrie lightly took her cup from her and set it on the ground beside them. Expecting nothing, her heart beat rapidly in her chest; her breath a whisper as she felt Jerrie cup his hands on her chin while he leaned in slowly and pressed his mouth to hers.

Feeling his lips caress her own; he lightly sucked on her lower lip just enough for her to feel a peck-like sensation. Unable to contain herself, Rumple let out a soft moan-like sound against his lips as she felt his mouth caress hers with a slight smack sound and one hand press against her lower back to hold her to him. Kissing slowly and gently, Rumple leaned up to a more comfortable position before she lightly set her paws against his neck. Folding her fingers beneath his chin as she pecked her mouth against his lower lip, his lips overlapping her own as she tried to push her tongue to his mouth. Gushing slightly from the hope of feeling Jerrie's tongue caress her own again; making her aroused, Rumple made another noise and stroked her tongue lightly over his mouth again while they kissed. His lips were open, and he caressed the tip of his tongue against hers before sucking delectably on her lower lip again and parting the kiss.

Tasting him again, much less kissing him again, was so wonderful that Rumple didn't open her eyes right away after the kiss ended. The sensation and texture of his tongue was starting to fade as Rumple tried to keep feeling the tingles caused by the sensation for as long as possible. Spending five seconds to block out the world and savour the moment. The kiss ending with a soft smack, the sound was still fresh in her ears as she slowly opened her heavy eyelids after licking her lips to wet them. It seemed common knowledge that the act of licking one's lips meant they wanted another kiss, and Rumple's glowing face and happy smile did not deny it. We kissed…

Remembering earlier, Rumple leaned into Jerrie's neck and softly kissed below his chin. Nibbling softly in-between pecks. I wont just sit by like a statue this time Jerrie. Teazer thought as she folded her arms around his neck in the next instant. Only kissing for about thirty seconds, she felt Jerrie turn his head and lower it to stop her from kissing his neck. For one second, her heart thumped with panic, wondering if she had done something wrong; before his mouth connected with hers in a gentle kiss. Parting after a few seconds, he leapt onto the bed and set Rumple down on the mattress.

When Rumple felt the expensive white fabric caress her fur, her body was reminded of how heavy and tired it was. Fainting, even if rare, was not a pleasant thing to experience and as much as Rumple hated to admit it, she was just too tired to try physical intimacy and Jerrie knew that. Laying down on the bedspread with a rather appealing pose regardless, the queen held out her arms waiting for him to lay down. 'Join me?' her expression seemed to say as she tilted her head to be cute. But when Jerrie started to walk on the bed towards the door, her heart filled with ice and as fast as lightning; using far more energy than she had the effort of using, Rumple clasped his leg possessively. _Oh no! Your not going anywhere! _the queen thought a little angrily because of the pain in her heart was making her upset. _Where does he have to go? Tanto's? Well that's too damn bad. Your not leaving me like this again. Not if I can help it_. Rumple thought selfishly, squeezing his leg harder.

Jerrie let out a chuckle, lowering his right paw and scratching behind Rumple's ear as he laid down beside his sister and snuggled his arms around her waist. " I was just going to close the door." He meowed, a playful/ridiculing glint in his eye as he grinned big for some unknown reason and stuck his tongue out for a moment. He grinned even bigger as he laid his head down on the pillow and moved his tongue back into his mouth in preparation to say something. Rumple was about to say: ' I don't care if the door is open' but Mungojerrie spoke first. " Desperate to keep me here?" he joked, making rumple's cheeks blush in the darkness. She was about to say: 'No' hurriedly to defend herself, but the image of a moment ago, when she was clinging to his leg stopped her. If she had the option, she would probably have hot glued herself to his leg to keep him from going. _Cant get much more desperate than that._

Not able to say anything, Rumple just giggled quietly and pressed her face into the bedspread in an attempt to hide whatever look she assumed to be embarrassing from Jerrie's view. Stuttering, the calico queen nuzzled closer to Mungo, her face still red and flustered. " I wouldn't say desperate Jer." Rumple meowed, pausing a few times in her sentence to breathe. Am I dreaming? she wondered, feeling like all her hopes and dreams were fulfilled. Feeling a fluttering in her heart Rumple could only assume was bliss, she looked up at Mungo as he moved close enough to press his body against hers. Thinking, perhaps, that he might have wished to snuggle like old times Rumple folded her arms around his waist before a sinking feeling throbbed in her stomach. The urge to kiss him rose up, but she was also so nervous she didn't think she could do it.

_I wasn't nervous a minute ago, why am I now?_ She wondered as she saw Jerrie lean in to her. Thinking he was going to kiss her, she just kissed him back for a moment. Parting the kiss, Jerrie had a crooked grin splashed on his face as she felt her lip caressed and his arm fold around her waist to pull her into him. Gasping silently, Rumple wondered_: Is he going to try again? _But then he pressed his mouth to hers again briskly before saying: " Goodnight Teazer." Giggling for having been so hopeful, Rumple nuzzled her cheek against Jerrie's chest like a pillow. Feeling his rumbling purr vibrate through her; relaxing her body, she was soothed enough to be perfectly content.

Although sleep was difficult because she was so happy and excited to let herself properly unwind, she fell asleep much sooner than she would have if Jerrie had not been there. It had been so long that she had felt so happy that she fell asleep positively glowing from it, kneading Jerrie's chest in her sleep on occasion as if she was subconsciously trying to claim him as her own. In her mind, he was hers. Her brother. _Her Jerrie_. Completely forgetting about the pain she had felt the past season and a half. Completely forgetting about the problems of such a relationship…but most importantly; Completely forgetting about Tantomile…


	7. Times Are Changing

_(Please note, this chapter has mature content and should not be read if you are under eighteen or do not like innapropriate content)_

**Times are changing~****Rumpleteazer's secret suffering part seven.**

As Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie slept, the breeze flowing through the window was the only noise heard beside the pair's quiet purr-like snoring. Gently stirred by the invisible touch flowing through the window; the pale blue silk curtain appeared as if it was breathing in unison with the calico's peaceful slumber. As midnight turned to the first hour of the new day, the wind suddenly flew into the window and caused the curtain to flip about like a angered tail. For one long moment, the enraged curtain fought against the breeze controlling it's movement before all action ceased and the gentle breathing continued. In that moment, Autumn was over.

Because of the cold, the calico siblings had been unable to leave the house for days. The first day that the fog cleared up and the temperature increased by twenty degrees was enough incentive for the restless cats to venture outside. Easily prone to cabin fever, they had broken quite a number of things by both accident and intention in their games. If they hadn't left the house today, their owners might have kicked them out; or banished them to the guest house. Not that it was with a heavy heart when they ran through the cat-door.

Strolling hand and hand, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had spent the morning talking and playing practical jokes on neighboring cats. Their neighbor Wendigo never looked so good as he did covered in ketchup. Still giggling about how the tom looked when the ketchup-filled balloon landed on him; Rumple imitated the way he looked when he walked by pretending to have nervous convulsions as she shook her paws frantically. Jerrie kept imitating the noise of when the balloon had landed on him before making mock noises of the shriek of panic Wendigo had made upon impact. Giggling like old times, Rumple grabbed her brother's hand again as they felt the cloud-covered sun run it's crisp, cold, rays against her fur. Swallowing every other minute, her throat sore from having laughed so much, she looked up at one of the evergreen trees, admiring the way the sun shone through it's limbs. _Today has been a great day!_ Perhaps entranced by her adorable giggles, her brother had begun folding his arms around her petite body in an embrace. Warmed by his touch, a gentle flame had begun to burn in her chest; radiating and warming her stomach almost as if she had dranken something warm. It felt so good to touch him.

_Four days and now today_…Rumple thought to herself as fuzzy feelings caressed her heart. For almost a week she hadn't felt unhappy; she hadn't felt any pain squeeze her, or sickness overwhelm her. _If only things could stay like this…_ Rumple thought as she felt her brother's paw on her chin; her head lifting obligingly as she closed her eyes softly. Waiting to feel Mungojerrie's lips caress her own. When she didn't feel a peck or even warm breath brush across her face, the queen opened her eyes in confusion.

Across the park, Jellylorum was walking towards them waving hello. Due to the angle, only Jerrie had seen her walking towards them. _what is he looking at? _Rumpleteazer thought as she turned her head towards the direction his head was turned. _What is she doing here? _The park Mungo and Rumple were walking through was inbetween Victoria grove and the bad side of London. Being at least ten miles from where Jellylorum lived on the other side of the Junkyard, there was no real reason Rumple could think of why she would be here unless she had shady business in the bad part of town where Rumple and Jerrie hung out sometimes. In her younger days she had been known as Griddlebone, a notorious queen who had given herself up for gold, catnip, and posh serroundings. When her mate died, she had lost interest in stealing, and had soon changed her name to Jellylorum and moved to the good side of London. Sometimes rumple saw old members from Growltiger's reign of crime and terror; but rarely, and now they were middle-aged and mostly retired.

Approaching with a cautious smile, obviously uncomfortable to be in this park of forgotten memories, Jellylorum stopped in front of them before taking something out of a bag slouched over her shoulder. At first, Rumple wondered if it was a piece of paper, but it ended up being a cloth embroided napkin. Handing it out between us, Jerrie seemed to be at odds to why she would be giving us something as mundane as a piece of cloth, so Rumple took it and unfolded it to see the picture. As cats were generally not accustomed to writing, Jenny practiced her embroidery to make her own invitations to little tea socials at her house. Normally, cats such as her and Jerrie…never made the guest list. _Please attend between the hours of…at Jennyanydot's handsome homestead_. Clear as day, in orange font, were the names: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Rumple looked at her brother with a surprised expression. _One tea with her and skimbles and suddenly I make her guest list? Guess its cause I didn't take anything with me when I left_…Rumple glanced back at Jellylorum, who was still glancing around the park suspiciously; perhaps anxious of meeting any cats from her old life. As soon as Rumple started folding up the napkin Jellylorum seemed more at ease. " Jenny asked me to deliver this to you." Jellylorum meowed briskly before walking back towards the good side of town.

Watching her leave for a few moments, Rumple looked at her brother; feeling completely taken aback to receive such an invitation. Making a face, rumple nibbled her lip a bit before looking up at Jerrie. " Do you think we should go?" Rumple meowed; feeling a few ice cubes in her stomach. It wasn't that she felt something was…up, it felt right. Jenny was warming up to them and Rumple wasn't sure if she agreed with that. If she made friends with the Gumbie queen, she could no longer tease her. Years of not getting along had settled her feelings of indifference towards her; which now threatened to be uprooted and shaken. Judging by the look on his face, Rumple assumed her brother was feeling the same uneasiness and dread of spending a few hours in her company. He tended to avoid all situations which irked him or made him uncomfortable, so Rumple didn't think he would advise going. Almost grimacing, Mungo frowned as he held the other half of the cloth invitation to reread it over and over. Yes, the gumbie had nice sewing penmenship, but it looked too perfect. _Jenny was trying too hard_. He laughed a chuckle. " Skimbleshanks probably convinced her to invite us since you had such a lovely time the other night." Rumple frowned before smirking at his sarcasm. Jenny had acted like Rumple was a spook one saw in a mirror last she had tea with the queen. That must be it, she is trying to hard for Skimble's sake. Reasured, the ice cubes vanished and she now looked on the invitation with a snicker.

" Now I get to see that reaction you were telling me about." Mungojerrie meowed, imitating the face Jennyanydot's had made once when she was very worried about something. Rumple laughed heartily at it as they began walking towards cheapside, before slowing down; her laughter quieted because that same joke had happened the other night when they had almost…_never mind_. Feeling a blush on her face, the calico queen peeked her head up at her brother. _If I hadn't pushed him so hard, what would have happened?_ Seeing that her brother looked just as nervous with one paw scratching behind his ears, she bit her lip to try and keep from blushing more; clasping her paws together and rubbing them to occupy herself_. I can hear the crickets chirping_…rumple thought, meaning that it was a very awkward moment. Neither of them had brought up what happened the other night, and judging by the silence, Rumple did not believe it would come up anytime soon.

Adrenaline lowing through her veins, Rumpleteazer looked at the nature trail ahead of them, seeing the entranceway to a downtown alleyway of shops and resturaunts, she hoped by the time they reached it the awkwardness would pass. Feeling her brother's strong paw on her waist, Rumple's blush increased but she was more at ease. Scooting a little closer to him, she batted her tail against his own until it tangled in with his and held; like holding hands. Rumple had no idea that her brother's hand had been hovering over her bum debating whether or not to make a move for the past thirty seconds before clutching her waist like a good tom. Looking up at him, she saw his devilishly handsome half-grin and purred loudly as she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand._ later, we'll have to talk about that night. If he doesn't know already, I need to tell him how I feel._

Shivers running through her body from the cold of the cobblestone road beneath her paws; Rumpleteazer walked on wobbly paws until her body adjusted to the frigid stones. Glancing up at the cloudy sky shining down upon them, Rumple could smell the moisture in the air grow stronger; the sky darken. _Its going to rain soon._ Lifting her nose; embracing the scent of rain wafting through her nose, she almost stumbled when she felt her brother clasp his paw around her fore-arm and tug lightly to get her to follow him. Looking at Mungo curiously, he had a playful smile splashed across his face that just made her heart melt. Sticking his tongue out for a moment, which was something the both of them tended to do sometimes when they were happy, he pointed towards Langley pub; the soft orange glow of the lanturns inside the brick-pelted building indicating a lively crowd. Langley pub, though popular among humans, was generally only visited by thieves or cats with a shady or unknown past. It wasn't a bad place to go, just that it was…avoided by good natured cats. It had been so long since Rumple and Jerrie had been there for a meal that the sheer idea of going inside brought a happy grin to the calico queen's face as she rushed inside with her brother.

Exhilerated with glee, all Rumple could focus on was the scent of pumpkin brewed ale and roasted chicken wafting up her nostrils. _The chicken smells framilier_… Studying the scent in admiration, it took her all but minute to register the scent_. The roasted chicken mungo brought home that night, it was from here. _Biting her lip, she saw no other cats in her view so she walked with Jerrie to the quiet tables in the back that were easier to steal from. _It would be nice to lick the grease off of him again… _Rumple thought, knowing that since she tended to be messy she just knew he would be doing so later tonight.

Setting one paw on the wooden bar often used to set one's feet on as a stepping ladder to leap onto the top of the large green-coated wooden stool, Rumple set her paw on the top and was about to jump when she felt something between her legs. Hot breath. Tilting her head back, she saw that Jerrie was in the process of following her when Rumple had hesitated when he hadn't and his face was almost shoved between her legs. Eyes wide, frozen in one place, Rumple could do nothing but watch her brother's wide eyes soften as they half closed; leaning in. _Everlasting cat he's going to lick me! _Stunned, her thigh muscles began to shake as she considered what his raspy tongue would feel like down there, fluid wetting her lips as she saw glimpses of that other night flash through her brain. Gushing again when she didn't feel his tongue, but his hot breath persisted to torment her, Rumpleteazer knew deep down she wouldn't mind it. _In fact…_

Suddenly, her brother pushed his head between her thighs and leapt up; forcing rumple onto the stool. Letting out a little shriek from surprize, the calico queen landed at an odd angle, her elbow throbbing in pain as she was on her hands and knees; her head looking at her brother from between her legs. He was now standing at the spot Rumple used to be, a sheepish grin planted on his mug. Rumple held in a snicker. _Of course your all happy! You got quite the view, now, don't you? _Knowing she was damp and that Jerrie now knew that, she was petrified to that position. Nurvousness keeping her from moving away. Deep down; however, rumple didn't mind him looking there. Its not like it was a new thing, he had groomed her since they were kittens. Mungo in fact had seen and tasted all of her body until they were the equivalent of about fourteen and had found out how wrong and inappropriate it was to lick each other there. Even if by accident, Rumple was sure her brother had seen her slit. But wet and aroused? That was another matter altogether.

Mesmerized by Mungojerrie's sheepish crooked-grin, Rumple tried to imagine the last time she was aroused and she knew for a fact that her brother knew about it. Locked deep in her subconscious, if not for the circumstances, Rumpleteazer would never have remembered the memory. _How could I forget?_ The calico queen wondered as she felt fluid begin to drip down her lower lips.

* * *

Flooding into her mind, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were snuggling together; Having napped most of the day. In her memory she was at that age of around twelve-fourteen in human years. At that age inbetween being a kitten and a teen. Feeling her brother's arms around her waist, the queen felt comforted and secure. _Safe. _Every so often, Mungojerrie's claws extended as he slept; lightly pricking against her stomach as if subconsciously being possessive and kneading to claim territory. Back then, they lived in a room at the opposite side of Victoria Grove. Still adjusting from the change to their new home in Victoria Grove, Rumple and Mungo had yet to leave the room. Perhaps it was due to the stress of the move that her body's natural clock had been put on hold; but, whatever the reason, that day was the day her kitten-hood was over.

While the young queen slept beside Jerrie, comforted by her brother's purr against her back. Feeling his warm breath caress and warm her fur as he nuzzled his nose into her neck fur; the queen had begun to create a unique scent for the first time in her life. A spicy version of her cinnamon-like scent that was in no other word: intoxicating. The creation of this scent was constantly keeping her lubricated, warming her lower lips to the point of feeling like burning, and disrupting her sleep. Waking from her dreams, the queen looked around the darkened cubby of the inside of a cat tree before the impact of her…situation, took over her body_. It burns! Great Everlasting cat make it stop! _It wasn't that the burning hurt, it was just under the pain radar. It was so pleasurable that the sensations almost felt like pain.

Tossing and turning in her fight against the sensations, Rumple felt the rough carpet against her slit as the image of being caressed or pounded entered her brain and Rumple's legs spread unwillingly as she stared up at the dark carpeted wall. Kneading just about everything her paws could touch, she rubbed her back and bottom against the carpeted floor of the cubby, trying anything she could to stop the strange and powerful sensations shivering throughout her body. _Whats happening to me! _The queen thought in desperation, trying so hard to stop rocking because she was slowly inching her crotch towards the wall, and she knew what she would do once she felt the carpet down there. She would do what her whole body was doing against the carpet and rub her slit against the carpeted wall. Twinges of fear mingled in with the confusion and dismay of the situation; panic racing through her body as she began to pant heavily and whimper. What scared her most was how badly she wanted to feel the carpet rub over her lower lips. _Would it help? Would it make the burning tingles stop?. _Each new sensation made more shivers flow through her insides; making her gush as she tossed and turned; writhing in pleasurable agony.

It was her constant tossing and turning that woke her brother up from his slumber. Doing what he often did to try and convince her to go back to sleep, he groomed along her shoulder a few strokes; his way of saying Its alright, just a bad dream or Lets sleep more. He did not want to wake up. In the amount of time it took for his groggy, woken-up, face to wince in irritation while running his tongue against her shoulder; Rumple's heat scent wafted up his nose. For a split second, the tom's eyes widened before lust consumed his system and his eyes softened to a heated expression. Looking at his sister in a way he had never looked at her before, he began to lick her fur in a sensual way. Enjoying the taste of her skin against his tongue; not minding the occasional strand of fur sticking to his tongue. He was wide awake now, and almost kissing her skin.

Eyes closed, paws kneading the floor, all Rumple could focus on was the unquenchable urge to rub herself against the carpet. Making whimpering moans she had never made before, she heard her brother groan when he heard her sounds; which made the burning feeling highten and she squeezed the floor as she tried to contain he urge to throw herself at her brother. As the tips of the carpet ticked between her legs, she was driven her mad with need as her paws ripped through the carpet to keep from tilting her hips and rubbing like she badly wished to. In that moment when she ripped the carpet, she had cried out a moan loudly. Not from feeling the carpet rip beneath her pads, not just from the burning warmth between her legs, but from her brother's tongue caressing beside her earlobe. Being in heat hightened every sensation. The slow licks she felt against her neck to her collar bone were so raspy, it was as if she had no fur inbetween his tongue and her flesh. Feeling his breath against her skin as he licked harder, Mungojerrie's paw that had been pushed away from her turning, gripped her stomach again. The tips of his claws pricking against her belly. The pinch, though it hurt a little, caused warming sensations to shiver between her legs like being rubbed from the inside of her skin and the queen gasped as she felt a small amount of fluid ran down her bottom cheek. Feeling the soft fluid run down her cheek made her pc muscles quiver and shake as she let out a sensual cry, almost a beg. _Please… _the young queen meowed, unawhere that she had moaned that word.

Rumple's scent became much stronger from gushing and she heard her brother's purr stagger as if he had gagged or had forgotten to breathe and gasped for air. Out of nowhere she felt Jerrie press his paw harder against her stomach as he let out another small groan sound and licked over her nearest breast. Icy sensations had already been tickling against her nipples during this whole ordeal, but her brother's tongue rubbing against the peak caused her small breasts to firm and pleasurable sensations to throb as blood filled her nipples and made her lower lips swell in further arrousal. Crying out another begging moan, the queen gushed again as tingling sensations traveled from her nipples to her crotch and released more of her scent. The sensations so strong, Rumple wished she could turn them off, and the only way that seemed plausible was if Mungojerrie stopped licking her; or began pounding into her. It was driving her body wild and making it do things she had never felt before. _Maybe if I beg him he will stop…_the queen thought as she opened her eyes to look at him and tell him to, but the darkness of the room and the hot temperature between their bodies made her eyelids feel so heavy that she closed them almost immediately after barely seeing the intense, lust driven, expression on her brothers face. _St…stop…pl…please... _Only concerned with how she felt, Rumpleteazer had no idea that Mungojerrie had been driven just as crazy. It didn't even cross her mind how this was affecting him. That it was taking all his reserve not to touch other parts of her body. As her heated scent filled the air, mingling with the effects teazer's moans were doing to him, his resistance was almost gone.

Feeling Mungojerrie's claws prick against her skin one last time, his paw left her stomach for one instant, before running down her body and sliding between her legs. Having no possible ideas of what to do, Mungojerrie just rubbed and touched his claws against her like he had done with her stomach; kneading and stroking harder each time Rumpleteazer moaned. Which was every few seconds. Each one a little bit louder than the last. Tears running down rumple's face, she felt like she had no control over her body; powerless to stop the sensations shivering and tingling as they caressed over her body. Tears of emotion choked her as her brother's paw rubbed between her legs harder; making her gag. _Pl…ease! Jerrie!…st… _The queen thought desperately, unaware of the fact that she had in fact moaned those words out. Deep down, being unable to control what was happening wasn't what was frightening…it was that she didn't want Jerrie to stop.

Seemingly out of nowhere, perhaps inticed too far, Rumpleteazer felt her brother's paw suddenly stop rubbing up and down between her legs before gripping her crotch roughly and squeezing. "_ Ahh_!" Rumple cried out from a mixture of pain and pleasure, either one so unbelievably strong and rough that she squirmed to try and unclasp his paw from her crotch. Continuing to cry out from the pain as she tried to smack his paw away, her squirming unintentionally forced one of his fingers push inside of her; which may have felt nice if not for his unsheathed claw forcing in as well. Feeling a scratch inside of her, Rumple bit her tongue roughly to keep from screaming, her insides gripping the finger as if squeezing it with her pc muscles would force the intruder out.

The reason Mungojerrie had squeezed her in the first place was to stop himself from rubbing his groin against the carpet. Squeezing harder and harder to try and release enough energy to control the urge, when his finger pressed inside of her and he heard what he believed to be a moan, whatever control he had left welled up and claimed him. Pulling his finger out to move his paw away from her crotch; Rumple closing her legs instantly, he held both his paws near his face to keep from touching her as he burried his nose against her fur and bit softly to try and gain control again. Which was a foolish spur-of-the-moment idea, as his paw was soaked with the calico queen's heated fluids and her fresh scent rushing through his nose was too much inticement to bear.

Watching her brother through half closed eyes as he moved his paw away, Rumpleteazer knew not what to think as she just closed her eyes and waited for the painful throbbing to stop. The thin scratches made by her brother's paw when he squeezed were beginning to sting badly. Like electricity; pain was running over her crotch like a flame. Spreading her legs a few inches to let some cool air try and penetrate her crotch; she hoped the sensation would ease the painful throbs at least a little. It did, but only for a moment. The amount of time it took for her brother to crawl over her, using both his paws to spread her legs, and press his muzzle between her legs.

Having her legs spread so far apart pulled at the scratches and rekindle the stinging in a burning agony. In that same moment; however, Mungojerrie's tongue ran over the wounds in a strong but soothing manner. The pain subsiding each time his tongue ran over her. It wasn't that the pain died down, it was simply that pleasure was more powerful than the pain was, and it was what her body focused on more. Unaware of really where or how to lick the appropriate places, Mungo's tongue just scraped across her skin a sight bit randomly. At the time, he was licking over her clit; which made his sister squirm from the powerful burn beginning to form between her legs. _That's too strong Jerrie! St…Stop it! _The queen thought; once again crying it out. Not hearing herself speak, she had no idea that she had moaned those words in extacy; unintentionally provoking and encouraging his actions.

Pressing his paws on her inner thighs beside her knees to make them stay completely parted, Mungojerrie ran his raspy tongue even harder against her clit. The fire between her legs built up more and more as her leg and vaginal muscles twitched roughly in the pathetic attempt to jerk away from mungo's mouth. Gasping and panting loudly, Rumple was powerless to contain her noises as she cried out moans louder and louder; squirming as much as she could under her brother's grip to try and escape the powerful feeling building up between her legs.

Being too involved in the moment, Neither cat heard their female human owner's twelve-year-old child calling out for them. Crying out "Mables! Demarco!" as she looked through the room next to this one for her favorite pets, holding a brand new cat toy she wanted to give them. Oblivious to anyone but themselves, the fire building up from deep inside of her grew so hot and burning that tears ran down her face as the burning rose to almost a scorching feeling. The scorching heat radiating from inside of her outwards while tingles began to build. Like a firework one could feel, the burning flame turned into a shower of sparks and tingles inside her body as fluid was expelled from her vagina; her head tilting back and her spine lifting up as her legs had pulled back to a frog-like position. Or as much as was possible with Jerrie holding her legs down. Unsure of what had happened, only that she remembered the tingling through her inner thighs traveling from between her legs, her breath shaky and panting harshly from whatever noise or cry she had just made. Not registering that she had screamed out a loud moan when she came; her brother tasting her against his tongue before moving his head forward to lick around her slit instead of her clit to further taste her. Feeling a drop against her lip, rumple licked her mouth inbetween panting; tasting a distinct flavor she had never tasted before. Unaware to her of how aroused and desperate his need was, the drop she had felt had fallen from the tip of his cock due to the wetness inspired caused by his arrousal.

As her brother kept licking her, pushing his face against her crotch while folding his arms under her legs to cradle them in his arms, the loud sound Rumple had nearly screamed had been heard by their child owner. Walking in and hearing the noises in the cubby, she set the toy down and peeked inside before she gasped in shock. Mungo was too busy to notice or care, but Rumple heard her and opened her eyes for the first time in twenty minutes. _H…Hello…_ Rumple thought calmly, still dizzy and recovering from her orgasm which had stolen nearly all of her energy. The human child, not knowing anything about sex or breeding; assumed that Mungojerrie was hurting Rumpleteazer and reached into the cubby while saying: " Bad Demarco! Stop right now! Don't hurt her!" The twelve year-old human cried while her hands gripped Jerrie's sides and tried to pull him off of her. Stopping his oral job for a few seconds once he felt the hands on his sides; he turned towards the entrance of the cubby and hissed loudly at their owner! Rumple had never seen Jerrie so angry before! Or at least, not for such a long time that she couldn't remember him that angry. He only really hissed like that when he had almost broken his leg once from falling down the stairs wrong while being chased with a broom.

Looking up, Rumple felt a heated blush rise to her cheeks at the view she had of Jerrie that she had never seen quite…like that, before. As Jerrie's fur puffed up angrily while hissing; to show how hostile he was towards their human, it looked like his cock pulsed and throbbed as he hissed until their human let go. Which she did almost immediately because Jerrie hissing was a very scary thing to consider, a scratch from a cat was never a pleasant thing to experience, and the girl did not want to get scratched.

The instant their human owner leg Jerrie go he licked again. Only this time he licked rougher than he had ever licked before, as if he was unsure of how long he would be able to do this and wanted to absorb her flavor and scent as much as he could. In the time it took for Rumple to feel her brother's tongue push inside of her and explore a little, their human had returned with the dominant male in toe; mumbling hysterical human words to him. The adult, who understood things his daughter didn't, understood what was happening, but also remembered that we were related, and in his mind that was not right and should be stopped. Reaching into the cubby, he squeezed his gloved hands around Mungojerrie's waist and pulled him off of Rumpleteazer. However, in the process, his claws had gripped both the carpet and her thigh while he was pulled off of her; resulting in a deep scratch on Rumple's hind leg. Hissing from pain, Rumpleteazer leaned forward with all the energy she had left to lick her wound frantically. All while she could vaguely hear the spitting and hissing Jerrie was making as he was pushed into the cat carrier and led out of the room. Rumple had looked up just as the carrier passed through the door.

Deep down Jerrie knew he wouldn't be seeing rumple for a while; possibly forever, and the look on his face…as if his heart had been ripped out made rumple feel tears welling up in her eyes; Pain tightening around her heart when the realization that they were taking Jerrie away sank into her system. Pushing past what had just happened, not understanding it enough to even consider it wrong at the time, Rumple tried to leap from the cat tree to follow him but the door was closed before she had time to leap. Feeling empty and broken, Rumple laid down and just watched the door; listening intently for sounds of the front door opening. If the front door opened, it meant they were taking him away for good, or at least to the strange place known as the vet. Not hearing that heart-shattering noise, Rumple eventually calmed down to adress her wound again, but was cold towards her owner. _Why did she have to take him away? What was so terrible? What had Jerrie done wrong? Is it because I'm sick? _The queen wondered, thinking perhaps that her sensations and urges were because she was sick. Laying down and resting, she spent most of the day in the cubby, where she could still smell Jerrie's…unique new scent as well as his general body aroma. His spicy scent made her feel safe, and she had never spent more than a few hours without his company before. For some reason, this depression calmed the urges enough for her to sleep.

Seven days later, when her odd new smell had gone away, Mungojerrie was allowed into the room again, to Rumple's immense happiness, and they snuggled and commenced with day-to -day activities as if what had happened hadn't happened. Sometimes when he groomed her, Rumple felt him spend a few extra minutes between her legs cleaning, but it didn't feel the same as it did when she was in heat, and he didn't seem to be so desperate to lick her anymore, so Rumple cast the thoughts off.

Every time she went in heat, Jerrie was taken away, or she herself was moved to her own little room until her scent disappeared. For a few months this went on, before they both figured out about sex via a long talk with a neighboring jellicle and the subject of what had happened seemed taboo and was never discussed again. They were related, and what hadhappened was wrong. It had been pushed aside for so long; disregarded, that Rumple had forgotten it had happened…

* * *

Looking at her brother upside down, with that sheepish grin beginning to fade from his expression; Rumple only noticed the heat still present in his eyes as he looked down to his feet before she saw his head dissapear as he leapt to the floor. _Is he upset? _Rumple thought, able to move again as she sat up and crawled on all fours like normal to see him sitting on the ground. Looking up at her, Rumple couldn't help herself as she examined him all over to see if he was alright. What she didn't really anticipate seeing was his erection. Biting her lips to keep from giggling, a small giggle did escape her lips and she caught him turn his head away as if shy or embarrassed. Turning so that she couldn't see it, he soon stood up with a purr and looked up at her with his tongue hanging out. Purring back loudly, happy that her brother wasn't angry, he grinned before twitching his whiskers in a 'be right back' mannerism before rushing off.

Left alone at the human-shared long table, Rumple smelt a mug of warm pumpkin brewed ale, so she put her paws on the table, leaned up, and leaned into the drink. Warm, cheery, feelings filled her as the pleasant scent registered in her system. Almost like Christmas, she could hear fire cracking in a fireplace about fifteen feet in the distance, casting light on the evergreen table-tops and barstool chair-cushions nearby; including Rumple's own orange, black, and white calico form. Preoccupied licking inside the mug, being the sneaky devil she was, she felt weight land on the stool beside her suddenly and it made her leap her head up from the foamy surface of the mug of ale. Eyes wide, she relaxed when it was only Jerrie carrying half a roasted chicken in his mouth; a playful light dancing in his eyes at seeing his sister with foam all over her mouth. She was very messy sometimes, and how she was still cute amazed the tom sometimes. Dropping the meat, he leaned in and groomed her face slowly; either admiring how she tasted/smelled or of the ale itself. Looking at his sister while doing so, Rumple's eyes closed with a soft purr as she just basked in how his tongue felt against her skin. _This feels wonderful. _Tapping her with his greasy paw, Rumpleteazer opened her eyes as he leaned down so that he could see underneath the table. Following suit, she could tell by the twitching of his whiskers that he was excited and had something to show her.

Almost overwhelmed with the delicious, mouthwatering, scent of the steaming hot chicken beneath her face; Rumple tore her eyes away from the meat as Jerrie pointed with his paw towards a chair beneath a table half the room away.

" See the sauce packets?" He meowed as he kept pointing. It took her a minute but she finally noticed a few packets of cocktail sauce resting on top of a chair beneath the table a good distance away. Each of the two packets were twisted so that the pressure inside the packet built up. A few feet away, a human began to walk back to his chair, unsuspecting of the prank awaiting him, before sitting down with a 'splat!'. Expecting a 'plop' sound, Rumple purred as she tried to hold back her laughter before laughing hard because of the funny noise combined with the stream of cocktail sauce that had squirted out from underneath the human's butt. _Oh its everywhere! _Giggling because she just realized a neighboring woman had gotten sprayed with the excess sauce, the woman had stood up and began muttering things to the man before throwing her drink at him and walking out.

Almost rolling in laughter, Rumpleteazer was on her back, laughing gaily at the specticle her brother had prepared for her, who was laughing just as hard beside her. Eyes closed to keep tears from coming to her eyes from laughing, she felt paws around her as she opened her eyes softly just as her brother began to kiss along her neck and snuggle her. _Oh Mungo, its so sweet how you can always make me laugh. _Purring contentedly, she hugged her brother even though it meant that her front was covered in chicken grease. Still snickering little chuckles of laughter, Mungo groomed her cheek before moving away and setting the chicken inbetween them. Occassionally making a few jokes while they ate, Rumple laughed and leaned over her meal while paying attention to him.

" uh oh! Be careful of how you eat cause I don't think she'll ask you back to tea again if you eat like that." Rumple giggled, nearly gagging on her food trying to stifle a laugh. " Oh like you'll be asked back after you start telling jokes." She teased, knowing that though lots of cats may not comprehend some of them, the gumbie cat Jenny would probably be offended by them like she had the last time she overheard Mungo telling a naughty joke. _I'd be perfectly happy to leave the jellicles if you asked me to Mungo_. _No one gets me like you do. _Purring, Rumpleteazer began to take another bite and was just in the process of chewing with a small piece of chicken hit her face and stuck there with a tiny 'splat' sound. Shivering from surprize, she looked at her brother with her pout-like angry face; her cheeks filled with air before she breathed a huff because Jerrie was just laughing at her face. _I cant stay angry at that_. Smiling embarrassingly, she purred and shook the meat off of her face before leaning in and kissing his cheek; returning to her food before she could kiss him back.

When Mungo and Rumple were pulling the last bits of chicken off of the bone, Rumpleteazer felt a tug on her tail. Eyes wide with shock, she turned around to see who or what had tugged on her tail. Aparently her tail was not the only one tugged on as Jerrie was curling his tail around him defensively and looking at the floor as well. Looking up at the calico pair, was another notorious calico; Grimbuskin himself.

Gazing up at the two thieves sheepishly, perhaps having had one to many licks of ale, he leaned up before shaking his rump a little in preparation to leap up on the chair. Sitting beside the two notorious thieves, he cast a particularly warm smile in Rumple's direction; making her uneasy. _Here he goes again…_ Rumple huffed a breath. Grimbuskin was nice to fellow thieves, especially mungo, but he flirted more than Tugger. Seeing Mungojerrie, knowing Grimbuskin wouldn't try anything with a relative of a protégé, he started talking to the tom, asking how he was doing. While Mungo maybe learned, at most, two tricks from him, the older tom still thought of Mungojerrie as a student even though he had surpassed the teacher a long time ago. Which may not have been the case if Grimbuskin hadn't retired and succumbed to the drink. Now, he lived a happy life here at the pub, and occasionally woke up from his naps to see who arrived. He must have heard the cocktail packets squirt and woken up. Smiling to be curteous, she passed an anxious look at her brother, hoping he would find an excuse for them to leave before the middle-aged tom's tail found there way to her naughty places on 'accident'. Her eyes narrowed slightly._ Its never an accident_. Sitting there for what may have been thirty boring, drawn out, minutes; Rumple felt a tail between her legs rubbing her. _Good god! I'll Kill 'im-_

Expecting to see Grimbuskin's orange calico tail there, her eyes stayed widened when it was Jerrie's tail and not Grimbuskins rubbing against her slit. Blushing heatedly, Rumple's tail swished about excitedly as she felt his tail keep rubbing. It wasn't very strong, compared to if he used his paw, but every so often he would whip the last few inches so that it batted against her with a thump sound. Blushing, Rumpleteazer smirked seductively at Mungojerrie until he caught her gaze inbetween looking from her to Grimbuskin. Lifting her rump, she began to rub up on his tail, not behaving like the shy little mynx she had been. Getting the reaction she wanted; the sheepish grin as he hurriedly whipped his tail away and turned his head away to look at Grimbuskin, he replied to whatever to middle-aged tom meowed as he cleared his throat. In that one action, rumple knew. _He has an erection_. She thought with a mental giggle, knowing his tail hid it from view.

When Grimbusking sat up to leave, he turned to rumpleteazer and winked, sticking his tongue out happily before leaping from the chair to the table to find an open or abandoned mug of ale to partake of. Seeing Jerrie grin now that the tom was gone, he leaned in the same time she did and pressed his mouth to hers. Arms folding around each other, she blushed as warmth fluttered in her heart while his tongue pushed inside her willing mouth. Caressing her tongue against his, she parted the kiss enough to nibble and suck on his lip her tail swishing about happily as she could taste both him and the chicken. Not expecting it, but perhaps having should have since they were in a quiet corner alone again; her eyes clenched together as she felt Jerrie's right paw clasp her left breast.

Letting out a gasp-like moan under her breath, she felt her brother squeeze her as he leaned in and sucked on her tongue. Feeling his other paw on her waist, pushing her stomach into his, she let out another sound when the rogue paw trailed down to her bottom and squeezed her cheek. That, combined with the constant massaging of her right breast made pleasureable sensations spread through her body and cause her to gush. Moaning softly again, Rumple leaned her hips forward so that her belly touched his, before feeling something hard and warm poke against her body. Almost breaking the kiss, she looked down and felt a blush rise on her face. He's throbbing again. A heat dancing In her eyes, Rumpleteazer reached down with her right paw and stroked her fingers against his shaft admiringly. Thinking her heard Jerrie make a sound, Rumple moaned as the hand that gripped her breast squeezed harder before his thumb rubbed her nipple.

Eyes closing as the kiss parted, Rumple felt Mungojerrie kiss along her neck; feeling his breathing on the nape of her neck, before his mouth clamped down on her earlobe and sucked. Gushing fluid from the arrousal inspired from the cold chivers shooting all over her body like electricity; her nipples swelled up to red peaks as her fingers continued to trail along his shaft exploringly. Her legs spreading a little more obligingly, Mungojerrie's hand on her bottom stroked up her body to her other breast. Squeezing her bust and using his thumbs to tease her nipples, Rumpleteazer let out quiet sounds as she felt him press his mouth to hers again; flicking his tongue against hers before sucking on it again, nibbling her lip, and caressing her mouth with his own.

Kissing down her neck again, Mungojerrie's hands cupped around her breasts as his mouth trailed down inbetween them, his eyes open to enjoy the view before softly nibbling on one of her nipples and sucking against it strongly. Not expecting the nibble, Rumple could feel a small amount of fluid rush down inbetween her lips as her fingers finally explored the tip of his erection. Feeling wetness against the pads of her finger, she pressed a tiny bit harder against the tip; rubbing in a slow circular motion until she felt her brother's erection throb and a small noise omit from her brother's mouth as his back bent slightly from the pleasure.

Acting on arrousal, Rumple squeezed his shaft while rubbing upwards, listening to what made him make a noise or feeling for what made his erection throb and repeating the action again to keep hearing his groan-like sounds. Having paid too much attention to him, Rumple didn't realize just how wet she was, or that she had soaked the small area around her crotch on the chair. Sitting on her knees in a similer position to her brother opposite her. Rubbing against him for a while, her brother broke his mouth from her nipple and began to kiss down her chest and stomach towards her crotch. Rumple knew right away where he was going, and remembered vaguely what that had felt like all those years ago. Oh no you don't.

Lightly pushing Mungojerrie's chest, which confused him, she kissed him after bending over to connect with his mouth as she rubbed her index finger against his tip again. Bending more before her brother caught on to what she was doing and tried to stop her, if he tried to stop her, Rumpleteazer leaned down and kissed his erection. _Here goes_… She thought nervously, never having ever done this to a tom before. Kissing his head a few more times, she leaned down and lightly suckled while pressing the head of his erection into her mouth; sucking more as she bent her head down so that more fit into her mouth. Feeling his cock throb as she heard his breathing catch momentarily, his paws gripping softly against the back of her head and neck, Rumple exploringly caressed her tongue around his head to taste him. _He tastes different than I remember. Stronger. _Although it was a unique flavor, she didn't think him to taste terrible, in fact he was rather nice. After a minute she heard and felt jerrie adjust his body so that he was somewhat hunching over again, tilting his bottom forward. Feeling his arm slide past her arm between his legs, she didn't know what he was doing until afterwards, so she ignored his paw. Feeling like she was making-out with his erection, his left paw lovingly scratching the nape of her neck; running through her fur, she heard him swallow a lot to keep from gagging due to holding back sounds. Hearing muffled noises, followed by heavy panting, she could guess that he was close and tried to suck as much of him as possible; the tip of his erection tickling the back of her throat.

Not meaning to, she gagged and swallowed the head of his cock. Once by accident, the second due to her body convulsing a little from his cock having unintentionally been pressed against her gag reflex. Feeling his erection swell after the first time she swallowed; she gagged the second time as she felt fluid stream and hit the back of her throat. Choking on Mungojerrie's sexual fluids, Rumple swallowed the strange-textured fluid before she had the chance to taste it, so that she wouldn't gag again. Coughing slightly as she broke free of his cock, starting to soften in her mouth, she felt Jerrie's paw drift down to her back and softly pound against it to try and prevent her from choking. Looking up, she saw a remorseful look on Mungojerrie's face as he kept pounding. " I…I'm fine." Rumple meowed raspily, only them realizing what she had seen for a split second while lifting her head to look at his face.

Eyes wide, Rumple looked back down to discover her brother with two fingers inside of his hole; having fingered there during the last portion of her oral job. Yes, Rumple had heard that toms did that sometimes, but Rumple hadn't considered Jerrie to be one of them. Looking up at her brother's face, she found that he looked mortified to have been caught. Too stunned to even think of a comment back to that, she decided it didn't matter as she leaned up after swalling a few times, hoping he would kiss her._If it feels good to him, then he can finger there. Now I know what helps him feel good._ When he not only kissed her back, but held her close to him and practically swallowed her mouth; all her worries subsided as she snuggled into Jerrie and purred a deep rumble in unison with Mungojerrie.

Locked in make-out kisses, she felt her brother run his hands all over her, slowly drifting down her body, before their little world was broken with one of the loudest gasp noise Rumple had ever heard. Mortified to have been interrupted, the calico twins looked down at an open-mouthed Grimbuskin, who was holding a mug of ale that he had brought for them. _Everlasting Cat…how much did he see!? _her petite body shaking from having been caught, she gripped her brother with her claws extended, as if he were her security blanket; knowing she would feel safe in his arms.

When Grimbuskin started to make a sly grin, Rumple's frightful mood turned sour. Eyes narrowing when he nodded to Jerrie. " Mungo, you rascal." Grimbuskin complemented, being quite the womanizer in his day; which was obviously seeping through in that comment. _Oh That is IT! I'm not going to stay here and listen to this! _Rumple started to release her claws when she felt Jerrie fold her into his arms before leaping from the chair; carrying her outside. Either sensing her mood or being ill-minded towards the middle-aged thief himself, Mungojerrie had known it best to leave before explaining anything. The elder tom had long since forgotten that they were brother and sister._ At least, I sure hope so_. Looking at her brother, she felt so hurt to have been watched and then treated like she was a piece of crab cake mungo had savored by that womanizing tom. If it was the other way around, in no way would he complement her, he would always complement the tom. It was just his way. If not for the fact that she was always with Mungojerrie, who knows how fast Grimbuskin's paw would have tried to grope her by now. Feeling tears well up because for some reason she didn't feel good enough; that what she had done with her brother hadn't been satisfactory, she tried to look away but her brother noticed and cupped her face; kissing her deeply. " I'm here Teaz'ah, please dont cry."

Wiping under her eyes with his thumbs, Rumpleteazer looked up at her brother as he kissed her again. Knowing what would cheer Rumple up, since the mood was spoiled now, he looked over at a jewellery store with a loud rumbling purr; his tongue sticking out for a moment. " Teaz'ah, how about we find you a new necklace for that party tommarrow?" Rumple sniffled a little, looking up at him as she kept trying not to cry more than she had; feeling ridiculous for even weeping in the first place. " Hmm?" She muttered as she tilted her head towards the pretty jewellery store across the way, her stiff tail swaying a little. Thieving always cheered her up. Not wanting to because she was depressed, she knew deep down something new and shiny sounded awfully nice, so she nodded and mumbled: "uh huh." Wiping her eyes, she took Jerrie's hand as a warm sensation overshadowed the temporary grief as he led his little sister towards the jewellery store; his fingers interlocked with Rumple's, making her feel safe and at home. Jerrie could always make her feel better if he tried to, and tonight was no different. Tonight she felt special, and it was all thanks to Jerrie.


End file.
